Gundam Wing: An Alternate Universe
by KirinReiShido
Summary: Basically a story set in a Slayers-esque type of world set with magic, monsters, dragons, and whatnots. (sorry to disappoint,but no Gundams here!!) **BTW, there is language and sexual content in here so you've been forewarned!!!*
1. The Trouble Begins

DC: I own none of the Characters from Gundam Wing. All other Characters are made especially by me for me and my friends. The whole idea with the entire cast wearing Crystals is somewhat derived from a book trilogy called The Black Jewels by Anne Bishop. Though there are only 8 colors/Crystals, the idea is simply 'borrowed.' I take no credit for it so please don't sue me...all I have is my laptop and a bookmark of Legolas from The Lord of the Rings...  
  
  
**  
The silver arrow flew into the air and struck its target through the thigh. An anguished scream followed, sending several foot soldiers running forward to meet their enemies. Another arrow flew into the air- entering the neck of an unsuspecting soldier, leaving him no time to react.  
Nimble feet and noiseless movements brought the Elf Army closer to the front lines of Peacecraft Castle.  
One more victory for the Elves.  
**  
  
Queen Relena Peacecraft paced her large throne room, cursing her incompetent advisors. They said this plan would work! They said they weren't going to lose this time! And what happens? That Elf Princess, Kirin, had to use her knowledge of the forest to push back her front battle lines. Now her soldiers were cowering inside the Peacecraft Castle. Damn her.  
  
Quatre Winner stared grimly at the battle he had just witnessed through his throne window. He had asked for the Elves' help to defend his castle from Queen Relena's relentless attacks, he hadn't anticipated the bloodshed. He asked his advisors, the brother and sister duo, Trowa and Shin Barton, and his wife, Zero, to join him in the throne room.   
"We're in a war, Quatre-dear. You can't simply give up after you've retaliated." Said Queen Zero, who was sitting upon her throne. She eyed her husband warily.  
Quatre shook his head. His blue eyes begging for some understanding. "I only asked them to defend the Castle! I didn't want them to retaliate!"  
"They're Elves, what do you expect?" Zero asked.  
"They're suppose to be peaceful!" Quatre replied, trying to defend some honor in the Elves.  
Shin interjected. "They agreed to help us because we abide by the rules of the forest. On the other hand, Relena upset the balance by trying to kill off the Elves' sister Clan, the Wolves. They retaliated because to them, it's personal."  
"And the Mazoku's?" Quatre asked, changing the subject.  
"They sent us a note. It says, 'Himitsu.'" Said Trowa, holding up a purple piece of paper.  
"Great..." Quatre sighed. He turned to Zero. "Zero..."  
"Yes, my Lord Quatre?" Zero said, with a seductive tone.  
This was a big decision he had to make. Go to war or stand-by while Relena and the 'supposed' peaceful Elves fought over the land? He weighed his decision carefully before he looked into his wife's eyes. He spoke to her and only her, she being his only witness to his declaration. If Trowa or Shin heard it, they'd go berserk. "...We're going to war..."  
  
Heero Yuy stood high atop a mountain clearing, his head slightly tipped back. His cold blue eyes had focused on something far beyond the horizon of trees. He sniffed the air with his acute senses, he smelled...blood. Magic. War. He turned to his bumbling traveling companion, Duo Maxwell. "Duo...guess what?"  
Duo stumbled along the smooth, dirt terrain. He directed himself towards Heero, but fell short, stripping over his ridiculously long scythe. "A village with women and food?"  
"No." Heero said, half-annoyed. "War."  
"Oh." Duo said, picking himself off the floor. "Well, that sounds SO much better than getting laid and eating!"  
"We'll get paid. You can guarantee that." Heero replied. "If we sell our services and we perform our duties, we can get paid and you could do whatever you want."  
"Goody. Direct me to the bloodshed! Shinigami is back from Hell!" Duo jumped over a rock and raised his scythe.  
Heero reached over and punched Duo across the face. "You idiot! There are Elves guarding the border! This is their forest! If we come in uninvited, they'll think we're enemies!"  
Duo rubbed his face. "Sorry...jeez, why do you have to hit so hard?"  
"Let's go." came the monotone reply.  
  
Kirin, the Elf Princess, turned to the strange voice she heard.  
"...HELL!"   
She narrowed her gold eyes in the direction of the voice. She stood up amongst the terrain and scattered Elves around her. She turned to one Elf. "Pan, stay here at the line. I'm going to investigate. You four!" She pointed to four whom stood up, unaware of what was going on. "Come with me! Pan, do what you deem necessary."  
"Yes, Princess."  
Kirin and her entourage disappeared in a twinkle of silver.  
Pan, Kirin's second in command gripped his bow. He looked over at the other Elves who now looked at him for guidance. He cleared his throat and yelled, "Archers! Aim! On my command- fire." It was going to be very tense without Kirin there.  
Yume, the purple-clad Mazoku, opened her blue eyes and stretched. Her lover, Xellos Metallium, was hovering by the den opening. His head was outside of the cave on Wolf-Pack Island, he was apparently very happy about something.  
"What's going on?" she asked, levitating herself off the ground.  
"It's our favorite pastime." Xellos said, turning his head to look at his lover. "Guess..."  
"Umm...tilting purple cows?"  
"No."  
"Pestering the townspeople by changing everything purple?"  
"No..."  
"What? Tell me!" Yume said impatiently.  
Xellos fully opened his eyes, a rare event, and stared at Yume. A big smile spread over his face. "...War..."  
  
Chang Wufei, Quatre's Captain of the Guard, stormed into the throne room and, like so many times before, refused to bow down in the presence of his King. "Lord Quatre, Queen Relena has called in her Red Mages, Dorothy and Treize. It's gotten very quiet all of a sudden."  
Quatre, who had been pacing for the past few hours stopped. "Red Mages? As in two?"  
"I'm the only Red Mage you have, Lord Quatre." Said Trowa.  
Zero was standing by the window. She happened to look outside when Wufei had entered. Now she was gawking and just a little terrified. "Quatre, my Dear...I think you could come take a look at this."  
Quatre took his beloved's side and paled as he watched horrible and unspeakable monsters emerge before a red portal. "Oh, my...I don't think Trowa can fight them all off. What am I going to do?"  
  
Heero Yuy dropped down to his side and forced Duo to do the same. "Shut up!"  
Duo had stopped mumbling about how his side was hurting and how he'd love for a beer hostess to rub his back and his other body areas to soothe his sores. He looked at Heero as his face was bombarded with weeds. "What now?"  
"Quiet." Heero snapped. "They're watching us."  
"Who?"  
Heero felt like shoving his fist into Duo's face. "The-" A silver blade cut off Heero's words. "...Elves."  
  
Shin Barton found herself standing on the top level of the castle. She was the only Blue Mage in all the land and it was her duty as one of Quatre's advisor's to protect him and his Castle. She raised her arms to the afternoon sky, a soft blue glow emitting from her body. Her breath was calm and even, every once in awhile, the blue Crystal shard that hung around her neck flashed. She spread her arms like an arc, her hands glowing blue, she began the spell.  
"From high above the sky I see, send forth your power down to me. Make a shield with power and light- make it strong with a pure hearts might. Guardians of Sky and Guardians of Life- protect this Castle Day and Night."  
Shin dropped her arms to her sides, the blue Crystal shooting a ray of light towards the Heavens. Streaks of white rays came from the and sky spread like threads of spider's web, making a web-like dome around the castle, allowing nothing to enter, but those who outrank her. Blue streaks then littered the sky and completed the shield- the one and only defense against Relena's magic forces.  
Shin dropped to her knees. In one week, if her brother, Trowa, didn't enforce the shield with a Summoned Monster of Defensive properties, she'd die from lack of energy and strain on her body and mind. That was the price she paid for being a Blue Mage. Her defensive powers were one of a kind and incredibly strong. She'd have to stay there, alone, just to make sure the shield wouldn't falter.  
  
Yume and Xellos Metallium appeared just beyond the blue dome of a shield. Xellos turned to Yume who was playfully poking at the shield, sending a clash of blue and purple sparks before her eyes. She looked at Xellos. "That tickles."  
"They're really going all out this time." said Xellos. "I didn't know Quatre had it in him. I'm in the mood to be entertained. Shall we?"  
Yume and Xellos passed through the blue shield without so much of a hassle. They calmly strode up to the castle gate and disappeared in a flash of purple.  
  
Kirin, the Elf Princess, brought her razor sharp nails down Heero Yuy's chest. She leaned close enough to him that her pointed ears brushed his cheek. Blood seeped from the wounds and stained the front of her white tunic.  
"What are you doing in my forest?" Kirin demanded again.  
"Hn."  
Infuriated, Kirin dug her nail's into Heero's neck. "Tell me, you bastard!"  
"Leave him alone!" Duo yelled.  
Kirin spun around gracefully and was inches away from ripping Duo's entire face off. Instead, her hand, which was decorated in a ceremonial war design, stopped at his mouth. "Silence!"  
Duo opened his mouth to speak again, but found that he couldn't. He shut his eyes, making it seem like he was screaming at the top of his lungs. He breathed hard and knew that Kirin wasn't an Elf to be reckoned with.  
"Hn." Kirin replied, looking disgustedly at Duo. "Non-magic user. He's useless."  
Kirin turned around again and eyed Heero very carefully. Finally, "Execute them. They're trespassing on our territory. We can't afford to just let anyone into our forest."  
Duo began struggling. His scythe was haphazardly thrown a few feet away from him. He back-flipped and knocked out a large Elf who was holding him down. He pivoted on his right leg and with his foot, brought the handle of his scythe up to his hand. He jumped forward and poised the curved blade at Kirin's throat.  
Duo mouthed a demand, making Kirin laugh. She turned, not even caring that a sliver of blood ran down her neck. "I'm an Elf. A Princess to be exact. I'm a Hunter and a Silver Mage. I don't heed to your requests. Especially to those of a Human."  
Duo's cobalt blue eyes narrowed. He brought the scythe closer to her neck. He beckoned to Heero.  
Kirin eyed the other Elves. Their gold eyes locked with hers and they slowly backed away. Duo looked at all of them. There was a dangerous gleam in their eyes. What were they doing? Why were they staring at him like that?  
Heero gave a loud sigh. "You idiot."  
Kirin smiled, knowing that Heero knew what spell she was doing. He wasn't at all that he seemed. She laughed inside her head. "...Freeze..."  
  
Relena Peacecraft thumped her fist onto the arm of her chair. She leaned forward- wanting to say something, but couldn't think of the right words.  
Dorothy Catalonia was gazing outside the window, seeing a faint dome of blue. She turned to her Queen. "Queen Relena, allow me to dispatch our enemies quickly. I could summon a monster and send the entire castle crashing down."  
Fully irritated, Relena stood and walked up to Dorothy and grabbed a fistful of pale blonde hair. She pulled Dorothy close. "For the last time, Dorothy...I'm going to explain one last time why I can't do that. Inside Quatre's Castle is a Crystal called Earth. That Earth Crystal is the source of Life in this World. Within it, it holds six other Elements. The reason why the Elves are helping Quatre is because of that particular Crystal. As you know, we are surrounded by forests and mountains. The Elves chose Quatre as the Human Guardian of their Crystal and the Elves, in return would protect the Castle. If I use brute force, the Crystal will react and summon the other Elementals. Do you know what they are, Dorothy?"  
Dorothy winced, her queer double-eye brows arched in a pained manner. "Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Dark...and Light."  
"Good." Relena jerked her hand a little more, making tears come to Dorothy's eyes. "So if I fairly defeat Quatre in this war of mine the Earth Crystal will look for another Guardian, a stronger Guardian that would keep it safe and give me what I've always wanted most."  
"And if the Crystal shatters?"  
Since Relena didn't have any magic, she didn't know what would of happened. She remembered a long ago lesson in which Pagan had taught her. She didn't pay attention, but she remembered bits and pieces of it. "If the Earth Crystal shatters...there will be an imbalance of powers. The Crystal will shatter into its separate Elemental Crystals and...they'll go to their respective Elements. I don't know all the details but, I know if the Crystal shatters and if we have to look for them I'll be very upset." She suddenly remembered a vital part. "And just a little known fact, if the Earth Crystal is destroyed...the whole world would die with it."  
Relena finally released her grip from Dorothy's hair and walked back to her throne. She stamped her foot in frustration. "Call in my brother, Milliardo."  
  
Zero had the feeling she was being watched. She was in her room because Quatre had refused her from going outside to battle. After a long debate that she was as strong as some of the soldier they had, Quatre had promptly locked her inside. She wasn't some naive, defenseless woman! She was his wife! She could make grown men cry! She swore at her husband but was also a little grateful for his concern for her. She paced the room. "Damn him!"  
Yume silently appeared behind Zero. "That can be arranged."  
Zero jumped and a Gold-Shield snapped up around her. "What the Hell are you doing in here?"  
"It's not like you're naked." Yume replied calmly.  
"Still! This is my private chamber!"  
"Nothing is 'private' to a Mazoku, Dear..."  
Zero huffed and sat on her bed. "If you want to talk to Quatre, he's in the throne room."  
Yume waved her hand nonchalantly. "If I wanted to talk to Quatre I wouldn't have come here first." Noticing how there was battle-fire in Zero's bright green eyes, she leaned closer to the Queen. "Say...Zero...?"  
"What?"  
"Did Quatre happen to say he'd declare war...? It would be logical since you look like you want to fight someone..."  
Not noticing the sudden sweetness in Yume's voice, Zero replied, "Yes and no."  
Yume's blue eyes sparkled. "Why 'no'?"  
Zero laid on her bed, flailing her arms above her head. "Well, the Elves are already fighting so why does Quatre have to lose sleep over it? He told me we were, but he hasn't declared it yet. Besides, all he's done was make Shin create a Blue-Shield around the damn castle."  
"Oh. I see. So the Elves are at war with Relena, but since the Elves protect the Crystal and the Crystal is under protection of Quatre, he involuntarily declared war through the Elves?"  
"If you want to get technical. Yes." Zero replied.  
Yume laughed maniacally. This was perfect! Before Zero could ask what was so funny, Yume was gone. Zero sighed heavily.  
The door to her chamber suddenly opened. A footman poked his head through the massive door. "Queen Zero are you all right?"  
Zero slowly sat up on her elbows. "NOW? You come in NOW and ask if I'm ok? I could've been dead by now!"  
"I-I'm sorry, Queen Zero..." The footman slowly closed the door.  
Zero sat up and crossed her arms. She looked around the room. Something purple caught her eyes. To her left was a supposed wall, but now in its place was a purple portal that lead outside the perimeter and out of the Blue-Shield. "Hmmm...."  
  
Heero Yuy stared blankly at the frozen, braided young man whom was once named Duo. The idiot had tried to shield himself from the inevitable freeze spell that Kirin had wove around him but- like so many times before- thought he would be spared. He couldn't even take out a charm- which he always bragged that it protected him from any type of magic, to aide him.  
Kirin dusted off her hands and looked expectantly at Heero. He was bloody, yet remained neutral. "Don't you want to escape?"  
"I'll escape when I see the chance." Heero replied.  
"And your friend?" Kirin asked, waving a hand at Duo's frozen form.  
"It's not my fault he's like that."  
Kirin laughed, the sound echoing through the trees. "You are so thoughtful when it comes to your friends."  
"Hn."  
Kirin turned and gazed through the cluster of trees and saw the Blue-Shield covering the Winner Castle. She turned and looked towards the Peacecraft Castle. With her usually sharp sight, she could see a Red portal in front of the castle, Treize Kushrenada, Relena's Captain of the Guard was at the head. He was conjuring up the monsters who were slowly emerging from the portal, each giving off an ear-shattering cry of a challenge.  
Kirin shook her head and turned to her entourage. "Trowa is the only Red Mage in the Castle. Dorothy and Treize have a one up on us. Zero wears the Gold, but I don't know if she knows any Summoning Spells. I know a few that are strong but not enough to go against pure Red Mages. But I'm over here on the front lines. What to I do?"  
"We'll keep up the front lines, Princess. You go to the castle and protect it." Said an Elf. "I'm sure Pan can lead us. He's fought many battles with you."  
"True." Said Kirin softly. "I leave the battle in your hands. I'll go back to the Castle."  
"And the prisoners?"  
Kirin looked at Heero. "Before you're executed, tell me what you're doing here."  
"I don't know. I was hoping to sell my services."  
"You're a mercenary..." Kirin said slowly.  
"Why does everyone make it sound like a disease? But, yes, I am." Heero replied.  
Kirin looked Heero over. Then she looked at Duo. "And him?"  
"I don't know what he is." Heero admitted. "He just came with me."  
"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"  
"No."   
"We, the Elves, are protecting the Earth Crystal. You do know what that is, at the very least?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, before hand it was a toss up between Relena or Quatre. We were seriously going to decide on Relena but when she wanted to rid our forest of our sister Clan, the Wolves, we immediately went to Quatre. When we made this decision, Relena became upset and she waged war on Quatre- thus waging war on us as well. We're defending Quatre's Castle and the Crystal. If Relena gets her hands on the Earth Crystal, the Fate of the World would rest in her hands..." Kirin looked at the Elves who looked back at her. Their faces were grim and serious. "She'd become the Queen of the World."  
  
Quatre stood out on the balcony, overlooking the outer courtyard. Soldiers and Elves who were injured in the previous attack were being attended by specialized White Mage Elves.  
Trowa came behind Quatre. "We need to start an offensive. Relena's forces are gathering and if we wait too long, the Shield would falter allowing them to come inside."  
Quatre turned his attention to Trowa. "How's Shin? Is she doing ok?"  
"She's holding up. She only has a week."  
Quatre nodded. His mind was on the Earth Crystal, the Elves, and his people. If he used the Crystal, it would drain him and the Elves in order for him to create a natural barrier that would separate his castle from Relena's. It would give his soldiers and Kirin's Elves time to rest. Relena was a persistent woman. She'd fight to the death for what she couldn't have.  
Quatre saw a dark figure appear from the corner of his eye. He automatically turned, but wasn't surprised it was Xellos.  
"May I be of some assistance?" Xellos asked, hiding his hands behind his back.  
Quatre glanced at Trowa. Xellos, a notorious Mazoku, was known for causing trouble at inappropriate times and for doing cruel and sadistic jokes. Not to mention he and his lover, Yume, lived for tormenting Humans...just because it was more fun that way. He gave a sideways glance to Trowa and shook his head firmly. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, Xellos, but we have enough problems to worry about. We have enough people who are aiding our cause."  
"And what cause is that?"   
Without thinking, Quatre waved to the window. "We're in the middle of a war-"  
"WAR? Great! When do I get to play? OH, um...I mean...help?"  
Quatre silently kicked himself and looked worriedly at Trowa. "I think we're all filled up with help."  
Xellos turned to Trowa who was the only other person in the room besides Quatre. "Oh, I SEE. You have one Red Mage and you think you can take over the world-"  
"No! That's not it!" Quatre protested.  
"So, you mean to say that Trowa is going to fight a one-man war?"  
"N-no! I didn't declare war!" Quatre squeaked.  
"Not that you know of." came a voice.  
The males in the room turned to the floating purple-clad Mazoku above them. A big smile was on her face and her eyes were closed. She seemed to have a secret.  
"My dear, Yu-Chan, could you elaborate on that?" asked Xellos.  
Yume landed next to Xellos and opened her blue eyes. "I just spoke to Zero." She grinned wildly at Quatre's paled expression. "She just told me about the Elves and how they're the ones fighting the war. Well, it seems that whoever they chose as their Guardian- KING QUATRE, it seems that he is responsible for the Elves' actions. So, to make a long conversation extremely short, Quatre involuntarily declared war on Relena through the Elves."  
Quatre faltered and leaned on his throne. "Oh, no...what have I done?"  
"You, Quatre..." Said Yume. "Are the first King in the History of the World to involuntarily declare war on an opposing Castle! You're learning to be a true Human! You've just used the Elves as a smokescreen!"  
Quatre paled as white as sheets. Trowa was at his side, trying to hold him up and trying to fan his face.  
Yume's blue eyes sparkled. "Oh. Quatre, by the way...I've got some more news."  
"...Yeah...?"  
"Your Queen Zero is loose."  
Quatre's eyes bulged from its sockets. "WHAT?"  
  
Dorothy Catalonia stood on the highest point of the Peacecraft Castle. Inches from her was Treize Kushrenada. A Crystal that hung from both of their necks glowed red. The portal that just stood beyond the castle walls flashed red, causing the earth to tremble.  
"Imagine, Dorothy, all this for a simple Crystal."  
Dorothy rubbed her head where Relena had pulled her hair. "It's not just any Crystal, Treize. It's a Crystal that will give Queen Relena absolute power."  
Treize nodded elegantly and raised a gloved hand. "There's a saying that when 'Absolute power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely.'"  
Dorothy nodded her head. She raised her hands. "It's time, Treize. It's time for our offensive."  
  
The Fairy Clan was in much more danger than the Elves. They were all six-inch tall fairies who lived in the trees, water, and literally underground. They were small and the number one leading death was being crushed by something bigger than itself. They lived side by side with the Elves and whoever the Elves fought, they fought, too.  
Ayako, the Fairy Princess, was watching the Winner Castle. She knew for a fact that Quatre only had Trowa- the only Red Mage and Zero, the only Gold Mage in his Castle. They had no real offensive except for summoned monsters from Trowa and magic attacks from Zero. Being a rare Red Mage in her Clan, she could help Quatre. In fact, she liked Quatre more than Relena. Relena was useless. She wore no Crystals and had no Element.   
Ayako fluttered her pale-blue fluorescent wings and flew towards Winner Castle.  
  
Kirin stood just outside the castle walls, gazing at the blue dome. She glanced at Heero who stared back at her. After much consideration, Kirin had decided that it would be a great help to have Heero. She waved off Heero's execution and brought him with her to Winner Castle. With Duo Maxwell, of course.  
Duo was wrapped in several blankets, his body shivering, and his teeth shattering.  
Distracted, Kirin eyed Duo. "It's not that cold."  
Duo scowled at her. "You try being frozen for an hour or so, then, when you thaw-out, you tell me if you're freezing your butt off!"  
Kirin shrugged and waved her hand over the shield, allowing room to pass. Though Shin was the only Blue Mage, anyone with who was higher in ranking could easily bypass her shield. More so those who wore the Gold, Silver, Purple, or the dreaded Black.  
Duo suddenly grabbed Heero's arm. "Hey, why is she being so nice all of a sudden? She was gonna execute us awhile ago!"  
Heero stared at Duo's hand. "You're touching me."  
Duo let go of his arm. "Did you charm her into letting us go?"   
Heero narrowed his cold blue eyes at the braided young man. "Hn."  
Duo smirked. As always, taking the all-purpose answer that came from Heero, he misinterpreted it all wrong. "Heero, you knucklehead! She's an Elf! You may have charmed her into letting us go! But you'll never be able to have her!"  
Heero's glare intensified. "What part of 'Hn' didn't you understand?"  
"Uh..."  
Kirin called to them, realizing they were still outside of the dome. "Come on! You have to meet the King!"  
  
Dark clouds formed around Peacecraft Castle. Crimson lightning pounded against the earth. The monster were all awaiting for the signal to attack.   
Dorothy Catalonia turned to Treize. She smiled, her double-pointed eyebrows arching in a demonic manner. "Let's begin shall we?"  
Treize nodded and gave a long, low whistle. The monsters that he conjured up stood and waited for the command. "Attack the Winner Castle."  
  
Chang Wufei entered the throne room, flanked by Kirin and the two travelers.  
Quatre, relieved to see the Elf Princess okay, hugged her. "I've brought your people inside. They're resting."  
"I thank you Lord Quatre. I've brought company with me."  
Quatre turned to the two unknown travelers. "Welcome! Are you tired? Hungry?"  
Kirin beckoned to Heero. "This is Heero Yuy. He's a mercenary for hire. We could use his help."  
Quatre outstretched his hand but was met with a blank gaze. He continued smiling and turned to the other traveler. "And him?"  
"Duo Maxwell." Kirin replied, unsure of what to say about him.  
"Is he cold?" Quatre asked, seeing how badly Duo was still trembling.  
"I froze him." Kirin replied.  
"How much are you going to pay me if I help you?" Heero asked, breaking an awkward silence.  
Quatre bit his lower lip. "Pay...um..."  
"He'll be under my supervision, my Lord. He'll work for his money." Kirin assured him.  
"I can afford at least seventy-five."  
"Hundred?" Duo quipped.  
"Thousand." Heero said monotonously.  
"...Both." said Quatre.  
"Hundred-thousand?" Kirin asked, her gold eyes widened in shock.  
"Is it too small?" Quatre asked, panicked.  
"That'll be fine." Heero choked. He resumed his composure to then say, "Mission: Accepted."  
Yume and Xellos made their appearance known. They smiled and gazed upon the group.  
"We decided to let you know-" Xellos started.  
"Before we enjoyed the show-" Said Yume.  
"That a horde of monsters are coming-"  
"They're hungry for blood and running-"  
"To destroy this castle and to capture the Crystal so you better get going!" Yume and Xellos finished.  
Kirin shook her head; Chang swore softly; Quatre blinked; Heero crossed his arms; and only Duo was laughing.  
"That's hilarious!" Duo exclaimed. "Do another one!"  
"It's a warning, Maxwell!" Kirin shouted. "We're in danger-"  
BOOM  
Anyone who wasn't floating in the air fell to the floor. Yume and Xellos disappeared in a flash of purple.  
"Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no..." Quatre cried. "Trowa was right!"  
At that moment, the trusted advisor of King Quatre entered the throne room with his sister in his arms. "I saw them coming from the window. It's the monsters from Peacecraft Castle! Shin tried to get up to enforce the shield, but when they attacked, she collapsed."  
"Kirin, we have to do something!" Said Quatre.  
Kirin got to her feet. "Quatre, look after Shin. Trowa and I will counter-attack."  
"What about us?" Duo exclaimed. "I want to fight, too!"  
Kirin stared at Heero as she spoke. "You don't have magic."  
As if waiting for Heero to challenge her assumption, she stared back at him. He suddenly turned his back on her.  
Kirin, scoffed and turned to Trowa. "Let's go, Trowa."  
Trowa and Kirin left the throne room. Quatre and Duo aided Shin while Heero contemplated his first offensive.   
Physical or Magic?  
  
Yume's blue eyes widened as she stepped closer towards the large, green Earth Crystal. Large was a wrong word for it. Massive suit it perfectly. It floated in the center of the room, a single ray of light shining down on it; instead of a green color reflection, it showed colors that ranged from every color of a Mage ranking.  
"Wow!" said Yume. "I never knew a Crystal could be this big!"  
Xellos shrugged, uninterested. "I've seen bigger."  
Yume leaned her face against the large block of jagged green Crystal. Inside was an explosion of Fire, a whirlpool of Water, a tornado of Wind, a flash of Lightning, an ominous Darkness, a single ray of pure white Light, and-of course, the all consuming Earth. Each Element that was captured inside the Crystal were yearning to be set free. Earth was so close to its base Element that it overpowered the others.  
Xellos poked the Crystal with a gloved finger. The Earth Crystal shook gently. "Looks stable."  
"Xellos! Do you know what would happen if that Crystal shatters?"  
"No..." he replied innocently.  
"Absolute chaos and destruction!" Yume replied. "In a bad, bad, BAD way!"  
"Ooh..." Xellos smirked.  
BOOM  
Yume laughed. "That's the second one. I wonder what's happening?"  
Xellos looked around. "Probably-"  
CRASH  
The stone wall erupted beside them. A large hairy beast emerged amidst the rubble. It snarled angrily.  
"...That." Xellos finished. He eyed the monster with one open eye. "Shall we?"  
Yume was already in the air. "Flare...Arrow!"  
An arrow made of fire appeared in Yume's hands. She threw the arrow like a javelin and twitched her index finger. All at once, hundred of arrows began to split off each other, hitting the highly flammable hairy beast.  
The smell of rotten eggs began to fill the room. Xellos levitated himself and nonchalantly waved his hands towards the beast, sending it flying out of the hole it created.  
"Wow, Xellos! You're so great! But...why?"  
Xellos turned to his beloved and smiled. "Sore wa-"  
"Himitsu desu." Yume finished. She looked around. "Better not let Quatre worry. I'll just-" She suddenly crashed into the ground, dust settling over her immobilized form.  
Xellos was at her side in an instant. "What happened?"  
"Whether you're an Elf, Fairy, or Mazoku...there is always a weakness." said a deep, elegant voice.  
Xellos' happy-go-lucky mood turned dark. "And who are you?"  
A man on a white horse trotted into the room. "All you need to know is Milliardo."  
Xellos laughed. "I'm scared, now. What are you going to do to me?"  
Milliardo unsheathed his sword. "I'll kill you if I have to. I just want the Earth Crystal."  
"Hmm...no."  
Milliardo became upset. He raised his sword. "Flame Saber!"  
The blade turned a bright red and burst into flames. His horse ran forward but suddenly stopped.  
Xellos arched an eyebrow. "Now, you don't seriously think you can hurt me, do you?"  
The white horseman waved his sword around. "If you'd fight like a man, maybe I'd have a chance!"  
"Sure." Xellos waved his hand, turning the white horse into a purple cow.  
"Noin!" Milliardo screamed. "How dare you!"  
The purple cow, still listening to Milliardo's commands, ran towards Xellos. "MOO!"  
"Go my faithful Noin! Go and fight for your honor!"  
Xellos was having fun being chased by a purple cow. He floated just out of reach, taunting the poor horse/cow.  
Yume watched as Xellos sent lightning bolts at the cow's hooves. Milliardo was beside himself, angered that his horse was being tormented by a laughing Mazoku.   
If Milliardo wanted Xellos to fight like a man, then what about her? She wasn't a man-nor Human, for that matter, so she wasn't included in that statement.  
Yume waved her little finger in the air and smiled wickedly. "You are my puppet, to control and demand. You are my puppet you fool-hardy man. You'll come to your senses, when the magic thread breaks, for now I'll control every move you make."  
Invisible to the non-magic user eye, white strings appeared, wrapping itself around Milliardo. Yume cocked her hands as if she really were a puppeteer. She set her hands before her and began her little game. "Xellos! Look at this!"  
Xellos ignored the cow to see his beloved induce movements into the horrified Milliardo Peacecraft.  
"What have you done to me?" Milliardo cried.  
"Oh, it's just a Manipulation Spell. No big deal!" Yume replied.  
Milliardo did large, inhuman jumps around the room. He bounced up and down like a grasshopper and at one point- was forced to croak like a frog. Milliardo took off into the sky. The poor White Knight of the Peacecraft Castle was terrified of heights- though told no one, including his horse...Noin.  
The horse/cow, upset that its master was being used as a play toy, charged an unsuspecting laughing Mazoku. Being persistent, Noin used all her might to falter the purple prankster; it 'moo-ed' loudly and in one giant thrust of its head, pushed Xellos against the floor.  
Milliardo suddenly fell to the floor. Yume blinked. Everything became intensely quiet. The cow's eyes widened then backed away, forgetting to maul an decapitated Xellos.   
Xellos rubbed his back and turned to what he was leaning on. His eyes opened and his jaw dropped. "...Oops...?"  
"You fool!" Milliardo screamed.  
Yume felt an intense pain run through her body. She fell to her knees. "...Xellos......?"  
"Yu...me..." Xellos strained to say.  
Milliardo's eyes closed as if her were lulled to sleep. The cow looked to her Human counterpart. Why were they so bent out of shape that the green Crystal was tipped over on its side? It's not like it was broken-  
crackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrackcrack  
A fire burst from the Crystal, followed by a wave of water; a strong wind almost stole the breaths of the unconscious Mages; the earth began to tremble, cracks formed in the wall; darkness rolled out of the Crystal, followed by a bright yellow flash of lightning; at last was a single solitary light that grew in brightness then dimmed. The Elements lifted into the sky and shot out in every direction.   
Noin felt something bad was going to happen. She suddenly fell onto her side, unconscious.  
  
**  
The silence spread across the land. No wind stirred; no animal moved. The Earth was at a standstill. Those gifted with magic were lucky. If not for their Crystals, their minds would have shattered and they would have become mindless zombies.  
With the Crystal shattered and the Elements set free, would the Earth and its Crystal ever return to normal?  
** 


	2. The Wind Elemental

DC: I own none of the Characters from Gundam Wing. All other Characters are made especially by me for me and my friends.  
  
Zero found herself staring back at a small, six-inch Fairy. She jumped up and almost swatted the poor pixie. "Big-bug! Big-bug!!" Zero shrieked, still trying to swat it.  
"I'm not a bug!" Ayako screamed.   
"Talking big-bug! Talking big-bug!"  
"I'm a Fairy! A Princess Fairy! Stop trying to hit me!" cried Ayako.  
Zero brought her hand up. "Power of light heed my call- destroy this bug, guts and all!"  
"Ahh!" Ayako dodged a gold orb that would've killed her on impact. To retaliate, she summoned a fearsome beast. "From deep within the depths unknown, let a beast emerge with stone teeth and bone. Cower in fear and bow before me, with one small glance you will be a stone figurine! GOLEM!"  
A red portal appeared before Zero. A large stone hand began to reach for Zero. Screaming, she flailed her arms, knocking Ayako out of the air.  
"In mind's eyes, induce false time! STOP!"  
The Golem froze for a moment, giving Zero enough time to run back to the castle. She needed to know what happened!  
  
Shin jerked herself awake. There was a constant buzzing in her head. She searched the room. Why the heck was she in the throne room? She saw Quatre laying on the floor and instantly thought he was dead. She failed! "Oh, Quatre..."  
Upon hearing his name, Quatre lifted his head. "Is everyone all right?"  
"Hn." came a reply.  
Shin helped Quatre sit up. "What happened?"  
"I-I don't know."  
Duo sat up and rubbed his head. "I had a weird dream."   
Heero gazed over at Duo. "I don't want to hear it."  
Duo continued anyways. "We were in this dark cave and you were trying to kill me!"  
"I'm always trying to kill you." Heero replied.  
Duo just laughed, thinking Heero was joking with him.  
Shin turned, forming a blue shield around herself and Quatre. "Stand back, strangers! Trowa!"  
Quatre shook his head and regretted it. "No, Shin...they're here to help."  
Shin eyed Hero and his sword. She looked at Duo and his goofy face. "Fine." She then dropped the shield.  
"QUATRE!!"  
"Zero?" Quatre turned to his wife. "ZERO!!"  
Zero looked pleasant enough but when Quatre neared, she smacked the side of his head. "You jerk!"  
"W-what?" Quatre backed away.   
"I was out there for hours and you didn't send anyone to look for me?!" Zero screamed.  
"Well, you'd get mad even if I did send someone after you." Quatre explained.  
"Oh. That's true...but still!" Zero crossed her arms.  
Quatre hugged his Queen. "I'm sorry Zero, but I was afraid you might hurt someone."  
"I-..." Zero laughed. "You're a nut case, Quatre."  
"King Quatre?"  
Quatre turned to Kirin and Trowa. They looked devastated. "What happened?"  
Trowa carried in the dull-green Earth Crystal. It was now the size of a helmet.   
"The Earth Crystal shattered?"  
"We found Milliardo Peacecraft at the site. He's frozen for now."  
Quatre rubbed his temples. "This means..."  
Kirin interjected. "This means we have over one full week to collect the Crystal Elements or else we're all taking a one-way trip to Hell on Earth."  
"Will it be enough?" He emphasized. "A week?"  
"It'll have to be enough. I'll send a message to the Elves and the Fairies. They'll spread out and locate the Elemental Crystals for us."   
"We have to work fast." said Trowa. "The closest Element, from what I can figure, is water. Nova Lake."  
"How do you know that?" demanded Zero.  
"It's the most logical place, Queen Zero." he replied calmly.  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Zero shouted.  
Trowa blinked. "But I-"  
"SILENCE!" Zero reacted by throwing a spell over him.  
"........." Trowa crossed his arms.  
Kirin ignored the interaction between Zero and Trowa and turned to Heero. "You're coming with me. Once the Crystals are located, you and I will pick them up."  
"Will it be effective that way?" Shin asked.  
Kirin looked at Shin. "My people are more attune to the Crystals, as well as the Fairies. They can find them."  
"Why just you two?" Duo asked. "I don't want to be stuck here in this boring castle."  
"The rest of you will have to protect the castle. It's best if just two of us go." Kirin explained.  
"Do you think Relena knows what happened?" Wufei asked, speaking for the very first time in a long while.  
"I doubt it. She's normal. She can't sense the Crystals." Kirin answered. She took a small whittled piece of wood from her pocket. "I'll relay the message with song, just in case Relena may be sending spies our way. I'll be back."  
Quatre leaned heavily on Zero. "I don't think it's a good idea."  
"What? Kirin going off to relay messages?" asked Zero.  
Quatre shook his head softly. "No. I'm the appointed Guardian of the Crystal...I should go."  
"But Quatre..." Zero said softly. "That's why she's here. So she could do all the work for you..."  
"I don't feel right, Zero. I want to help in anyway I can. She shouldn't do it alone."  
Zero could only agree with her husband. "All right...but if you're going...so am I."  
  
Relena Peacecraft awoke with a throbbing headache. She sat up straighter on her throne. "Pagan. Pagan!"  
The old man-servant entered the room, his knees still shaking from the effects of falling. "Yes, Queen Relena?"  
"What happened?" she demanded.  
"One of two things, Queen Relena. One, Quatre has launched an offensive which has weakened our defenses or..."  
"Or?" she said impatiently.  
"Or...the Earth Crystal shattered."  
Relena didn't know if it was good or bad. "That mean's Quatre's Castle is unprotected?"  
"I believe so, Queen Relena."  
"Good. We're going to pay a visit to Quatre's Castle. Rally the soldiers!"  
Pagan sighed. He was loyal to his Queen to some degree but sometimes...she was such a ditz. "Yes, Queen Relena."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Kirin exclaimed. "Surely Heero and I will suffice. We can't afford your intervention in this manner! Queen Relena will try to attack if you leave!"  
"Let her." said Quatre. "The Crystal of Earth is my responsibility and I'm going to retrieve the missing pieces."  
"Then I'll accompany you." said Kirin.  
"Me, too!" Zero cried. She turned to Quatre. "You're not the only one that's going out to have some fun!"  
"Zero..." Quatre said, with slight exasperation in his voice.  
"Us, too!" said Shin. She was speaking for Trowa who still couldn't talk. "As your advisors, you need to be advised."  
Wufei was silent. He looked at the two travelers. "I'll go, too."  
Kirin shot a look at Heero and Duo. "You two are coming."  
"Is that a demand or request?" Heero asked.  
"Both." Kirin replied, smiling.  
"We'll have to make one stop at Nova Lake." Shin reminded them. "My Element is Water so it should be easy."  
"All of you head to Nova Lake. I'm going to stop by the Elf Forest just to see if everyone is all right."  
Kirin waved her hand over herself and was gone in an instant.  
"Would it be better to go on foot or on horses?" Quatre asked. He searched the faces of his companions. "Well?"  
".........." Trowa tapped his foot.  
Quatre gazed at the, literal, silent one. "Zero, could you please let Trowa speak?"  
Zero turned and glared at Trowa. "I don't like your attitude."  
Shocked, Trowa's jaw dropped. "????"  
Zero waved her hand, allowing Trowa to use his voice.   
"Horses would be much quicker. The land is large and since were traveling in a large group and over a vast land, it's best to be one step ahead."  
"All right, Trowa. Get the horses ready for our departure. Shin, we'll need supplies. We're leaving."  
"Oh, good! Where are we going?" asked a voice.  
"What the hell?" Duo asked, making jerking movements with his head; his braid flailing after it. Heero swore that if the braid even remotely brushed against his skin, he'd yank that braid off from his head and strangle Duo with it.  
"You haven't met Xellos or Yume, have you?" Quatre asked the two travelers.  
"No. Who are they?"  
"Sore we himitsu desu..." said a male voice.  
"...NO DA!!!" chimed a female.  
Two purple clad figures appeared before Heero and Duo. The girl was looking at Heero. "Ooh, fresh meat, ne?"  
Kirin had just appeared with news that Pan, her second in command had ordered all the fighting Elves back to the village. The surrounding area was bare, except for a few posts where Elves were still on lookout. "Yume-"  
"Kirin!"  
Kirin turned and was met with a fairy. "Ayako...what are-"  
"Talking big-bug-that-knows-where-I-live!! KILL IT!!"  
Ayako was ready to summon a monster that would silence and petrify Zero to shut her up.  
"Calm down!" Quatre cried, trying to calm his wife. "She's just a Fairy! The Fairy Princess, Ayako. She's harmless."  
"Harmless? HARMLESS? She attacked me!"  
Ayako's tiny little jaw dropped. "Me? I helped you! You swatted at me and tried to kill me!"  
"QUATRE!" Zero wailed.  
"KIRIN!" Ayako cried.  
"Hn." came the loud reply from Heero.  
Everyone slowly turned and looked at Heero. Kirin broke the silence. "You ok?"  
"If we have one week to find all the Elements, why are we still standing around?"  
Duo rubbed his head. "I don't know. Should we all sit down?"  
Heero's blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Baka."  
Trowa ran into the throne room. He seemed to have come from the barn which would explain why there were strands of hay in his hair. "We have a problem."  
"What?" asked Kirin. She was getting used to receiving bad news.  
"The horses. They're unconscious."  
Kirin swore. "Damn, it's starting." She saw the look on Quatre's face. "Earth is weak. It's absorbing the life energy from animals to survive. I'm not sure of which animals go first, but apparently in our situation, the horses. The Elemental Clans like the Monsters, the Wolves, the Mazoku's, the Fairies, the Elves, and those who wear the Crystal's are protected. We have to work fast because once all the animals and non-Crystal wearers are through, we're next."  
"Well what about Relena?" asked Shin. "She'd be unconscious, too, wouldn't she?"  
"I'd suspect that her brother, Milliardo has been forewarned about this, so even though she wears none of the Crystals, there's a reserve power that will keep her conscious."  
"No time to worry about her right now." said Quatre. "Our first destination is Nova Lake."  
Kirin took immediate control. "All right, everyone, move out!"  
  
**  
Walking on foot was a lit harder than it looked. If they had a map, which was burned by Duo who had complained it was too dark to see, thus burning it, they would have known they were heading towards the Ghost Forest instead of Nova Lake. But, unfortunately, with the Earth Crystal in its weakened state, affecting Kirin's ability of direction, she couldn't really tell the difference until it was too late.  
**  
  
"I guess it would've happened sooner or later." Quatre said to Trowa. "Should we try to backtrack?"  
"We'll lose precious hours if we do. We're by Mount Tri-Star. Maybe there's an Elemental up there."  
Quatre and Trowa looked over at Kirin who was shredding a tree with her razor-sharp nails. After numerous dead-ends and several monsters later, Kirin had finally figured that her usual sense of direction was faulty.  
Yume and Xellos, who were happily feasting on Kirin's emotions, suddenly disappeared, leaving the weary travelers within the borders of the Ghost Forest.  
"How much time do we have?" Shin asked Ayako.  
"We have a week from the initial shattering of the Crystal. A week from today, our world is going to die." Ayako replied.  
Shin sighed. "Maybe we should split up. If we have two groups-"  
"You don't know where the Crystals are." Kirin reminded her, overhearing the conversation. "The Elves are especially attuned to the Crystal because we were one of the first Clans to be given Magic."  
"Right..." Shin sulked. "But we're going to look suspicious with a large group like this."  
Kirin turned her attention to the barely-visible triangle of stars that hung over the tallest mountain. It looked so close, but was actually separated by a large gap of water that was within the borders of the Wolf Pack Island territory. "Since we're here, we might as well go for it."  
"There's a Crystal up there?" asked Quatre.  
"Yes. But there's a problem."  
"Here it comes." Zero sighed.  
"Since the Wind Elemental is up there, its creating a tornado that fends off people seeking it." Kirin explained.  
"But we're trying to fix the Earth Crystal. Doesn't it want to return?" Quatre asked her.   
Kirin shook her head. "Would you like it if someone forced you into a small box with six others? It doesn't look it, but the Crystal's have feelings, too. They're enjoying their freedom. They will take powerful forms to fight us."  
"Can't you talk to them?" Shin asked.  
"Yes, but not in their Crystal forms. They'll acquire a particular mind and try to destroy anyone who comes after them."  
"And if we defeat it?"  
"I know a spell that will turn them back into their Crystal forms. When they're weakened and in their forms, the Earth Crystal will be able to absorb it."  
Quatre gave a long wail. "Oh, no!"  
Kirin gave Quatre a side-long glance. "What? Please don't tell me you left it at the castle? Please, Lord Quatre?"  
Quatre's blue eyes quavered. "I'm sorry."  
"Who's gonna go back?" Kirin asked, well adjusted to hiding her anger. Everyone in attendance was needed to get to the Wind Elemental. She looked at Wufei. It was a simple mission for him to do. All he had to do was go back to the Castle, get the Earth Crystal, come back, and wait as the others brought down the Wind Elemental. "Wufei."  
"Huh?" He was more absorbed in his equipment than with his surroundings.  
"You're going back to the castle."  
"Woman, who gave you permission to-"  
"Don't argue with me!" Kirin shouted. "It's important that you do this for us. If you don't all our troubles would have all gone in vain. You'll bring honor to your name."  
That one word, honor, was enough to get him to do anything. "All right, if you put it that way..." He mumbled. He dropped off his equipment. "I'll be able to rub faster without it."  
Kirin nodded. "Godspeed, Wufei."  
Wufei snorted and began a sprint towards the supposed direction of the castle.  
Kirin looked at the mountain entrance to Tri-Star. "Maybe now is not the time to mention that in order for us to get in is to dive underwater..."  
"WHAT?!" came the exclaimed cries.  
"Tri-Star isn't part of this continent. They don't call this the Ghost Forest for nothing." Ayako explained.  
"And why DO they call this the Ghost Forest?" Duo asked.  
"The solders who died in this forest inhabit this place. It said that those soldiers died trying to slay the three-eyed Dragon. When the Dragon was finally defeated, its eyes rose into the sky forming those three stars."  
"Pretty..." Shin whispered.  
"How do we get to the mountain?" Heero asked, obviously not interested in the origin of the Ghost Forest and Mt. Tri-Star.  
Kirin pointed down to the ground. "There's an underwater tunnel that will get us into the mountain. From there, we'll make our way outwards and climb to the top."  
"Now I really think we should split into two groups." said Shin. "One goes up, the rest will stay and wait for Wufei."  
"Yume and Xellos?" Trowa inquired.  
"They're not here so we'll count them out. I know the path so..." Kirin eyed the travelers.  
"I'm going, too." Quatre insisted.  
"If Quatre's going, so am I." said Heero. "If he dies, I'm not going to get paid."  
Kirin sighed and looked expectantly at the others. "Anyone else want to come? We have White, Silver, and..." she stopped to eye Heero. "What Crystals do you wear, Heero?"  
Heero gave Kirin a penetrating look. He seemed to try and convince her that he was normal. "I don't wear any."  
"Oh, I see." Kirin beckoned to Zero. "You're coming. Shin, make a low-energy shield. Watch your backs and don't stray too far away. We'll be back at least in a couple of hours, into the night."  
"Be careful!" Shin and Ayako called.  
Kirin turned to Heero. "I'm putting you on point. Make a path for us."  
Heero unsheathed his sword. He began to cut through weeds and vines, glancing behind him frequently to make sure Kirin was still behind him. Soon Ayako, Shin, Duo, and Trowa were out of view and nothing but thick-leaved trees and bushes abundant with poison berries were all around them. They stayed close together, even as Quatre and Zero followed behind, a gold shield around both of them.   
Zero was excited. She'd have a reward for Kirin for taking her along. She knew for a fact that Quatre would have refused Zero's coming along, but he valued Kirin's judgment and decisions.  
A sudden spark made Heero jump back, his eyes searched Kirin's. She nodded her head. "Yume and Xellos' barrier." She felt for an invisible rock and nodded slowly. "All right, from here it's through the water."  
Zero held up a purple branch. She was quite unfamiliar with the borders since Quatre had tried to shield her from any harm. "Hey, Kirin...why is this branch purple?"  
"We're in Wolf Pack Island Territory. They own Mount Tri-Star and the Lunar Sea."  
"Then there's a reason why that angry looking rock-Golem is purple?" Zero asked calmly.  
Heero gripped his sword. "Head for Mount Tri-Star. I'll handle this."  
"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed. "We're not leaving anyone behind!"  
"I'll stay." Kirin offered. She turned to her King and Queen. "You two, follow the path underground to the mountain pass. Find the first signs of an exit and make your way upwards. We'll catch up, I promise."  
Quatre was being dragged away by Zero. He could say nothing but repeat Kirin's last words. "You promised!"  
Kirin nodded. She waited until she could hear two distinct splashes. She glanced at the mercenary beside her. "I know you're lying to me, Heero. I can feel it."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero growled.  
"I know about your Crystal."  
"What Crystal?" Heero snapped.  
"The Crystal you admit you don't wear!" Kirin persisted.  
"Damn it, Kirin!" Heero pivoted on his leg, slashing the purple rock monster across its face with his sword which was now glowing . "Can't you stay out of my business?"  
The purple Golem screamed in agony. Out of pure rage, it swung its massive stone hand in Heero's direction. A Black shield snapped around Heero. Kirin's suspicions were correct.   
"Heero, just use your magic and destroy it!"  
Heero still refused to let Kirin know his secret, even as his sword was induced with a Dark Element. "What magic?"  
The Golem stomped its foot, sending a wave of energy towards Kirin. She jumped high above into the trees and poised her arms as if she were holding a tangible bow and arrow. She closed one eye and aimed. "Shooting Star..."  
Streaks of light shot out from Kirin's fingers, forming a single arrow of energy. She let it fly and its mark was the Golem's chest. Giving a loud shriek of pain, it reached for the arrow just as Kirin finished off the attack. "...Shatter."  
The arrow exploded into silver flames, engulfing the creature. It would have worked, but at the moment Kirin forgot the creature was made of stone, it made nothing but black spots on its hard skin.  
Turning its attention from Heero, the Golem rushed towards the tree Kirin stood on and slammed into it, the sheer force of it uprooting the purple tree. "Heero, you fool! Do something!" Kirin shrieked.  
Heero was getting quite fed up with Kirin's ranting. If she didn't shut-up, he'd have to hurt her.  
"Heero, you poor excuse of a man!! Get your head out of your ass and be useful!" Kirin screamed.  
Heero's mood turned dark. First she wanted him executed, then she was going to watch his every move, and then she called him a liar, and now she's insulting him? He swung his sword up into the sky and drove it into the ground. Black ripples of energy formed another shield. His fist was at his side as he began to gather energy. The blue-dusk sky turned an eerie black.  
Kirin looked at the sky. She smiled. So she had to insult him to force him to use his magic. This would be fun.  
Heero's breathing came slow and heavy. He always tried to avoid using his magic. He would make it a point that if he used his magic, it would come with devastating results. Right now, he had something more important to do. He stared at the Golem who was continuing to try and bring Kirin down.  
A small smile formed on his lips. He slowly raised his fist; opening gradually as an orb forms in the space. As his hand began to spread, so did the orb. The orb was twice the size of Heero's head. Black vines of energy wrapped around his arm. "Black Inferno."  
The black orb burst forwards, giving a direct and powerful hit on the purple Golem. The black wave of energy began to widen, decimating everything in its path. The remains of the Golem was nothing but dust and pebbles. The black orb suddenly began to surround the area. In one moment, it seemed to pass like a calm wind- in the next, it relapsed and began to destroy everything in its path...within a five mile radius.  
The tree in which Kirin stood on, turned into purple ash. She managed to jump, but fell short, falling into the center of the 'orb of destruction.' Lucky for her, she landed safely in Heero's arms.  
Heero stared at back at her for a moment, lost in Kirin's gold eyes, but remembered that she provoked him to use his magic. He promptly let go of her; a muffle thud came as her body fell to the ground.  
"That's for calling me useless." Heero reminded her.  
Kirin rubbed her sore back. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh, shit. HEERO!"  
The entire are was bare. At least a half-mile away, she could see Shin, Ayako, Duo, and Trowa surrounded by a powerful blue shield. She turned to Heero. "You could've warned me, you know."  
"What for? You're the only one that knows."  
Kirin crossed her arms. "But still. If I wasn't wearing any Crystals, I would've been dead."  
"That would suit me just fine."  
"You don't care if I die, do you?"  
"Should I?" Heero asked, hiding his smirk.  
"Ooh, you're so mean!" Kirin cried.  
"Then-"  
Kirin grabbed Heero by the front of his shirt. "It's apparent Heero, that you don't like me, but since I'm in charge, you answer to me. Got it?"  
"Hn."  
"I'm certain that you're much more capable of speech than this, so I'll go ahead and do you a favor."  
Heero remained silent. He was somewhat curious as to what Kirin had in her little Elf mind. "What-"  
Kirin pulled closer for a kiss. He stood rigid, not moving or breathing. Her face was warm with her consistent chatter as well as the blush from when he had obligingly caught her. Heero didn't know whether he want to stay like that for a few moments longer or to push her away and punch her. Then again...this felt...nice.  
Kirin pulled away slowly, turning away from Heero's cold, intense gaze. "I've finally given you a reason to be speechless, Heero."  
"That action was uncalled for." Heero replied, trying hard to not lick his lips.  
"I didn't hear you protest." Kirin added.  
"Whatever." Heero growled. He pushed past Kirin and came upon the underground pass. Just a mile or so beyond was Mount Tri-Star. He took a step forward but then turned to Kirin. "Are you coming?"  
  
Relena Peacecraft peered outsider her man-powered carriage. "Are we there yet?"  
"No, Queen Relena." Pagan sighed, answering that same question for the tenth time in two minutes.  
Relena glared at the men who were supporting her carriage. "Would you bumbling idiots hurry up? I want to get to the Winner Castle before tomorrow!"  
"Yes, Queen Relena!" the men groaned.  
Relena sat back in her carriage. "The incompetent fools! Why was I cursed with such idiocy?"  
Do you really need to ask that?, Pagan thought.  
Treize and Dorothy were walking on either side of the carriage. They could have easily summoned monsters strong enough to support the carriage, but Relena had made it clear she did not to want to obstruct her worthless soldiers from carrying her royal butt to the Winner Castle.  
The carriage came to a sudden stop. Treize poked his head inside the small window of the carriage. "Queen Relena, I think you'd want to see this."  
"What now?" Relena demanded.  
"Nova Lake, Queen Relena. It's frozen solid and there's a fairly large Dragon sleeping upon it."  
Relena shoved her head out the window. Her blue eyes widened as she took in that large mass of the pure white Dragon with cold, deep blue eyes. "Oh, my."  
The Water Dragon took up half the size of the lake. Its claws were folded under its chin, it's blue eyes staring at the Peacecraft entourage. It opened its large mouth and gave a large roar, making the earth shudder. It arose to get up, making the cowering soldiers run for their lives.  
"COWARDS!" Relena screamed. "Treize! Dorothy! Protect me!"  
Treize and Dorothy both looked at each other then at the Dragon. They both gave a long, heavy sigh. "Yes, Queen Relena..."  
  
Quatre fell forward for the second time that hour, the first was when he felt a shockwave of energy, and the second, just moments ago, from a penetrating roar that sounded so distant, yet powerful.   
Zero stumbled over him, making her lose her concentration on the bright gold orb, their only light source. "Quatre, are you ok?"  
"I'm worried about Kirin and Heero."  
"They're fine. They'd want us to find the Wind Elemental." Zero assured him.  
"But you and I aren't strong enough. Kirin's the only one that knows the spell!"  
"Then we'll just hold the monster off until they arrive. It'll be ok. OK?"  
"Ok-"  
Zero suddenly fell into a ditch. She rubbed her sore head and gazed up at Quatre.  
"Zero! Are you all right?" He asked, worriedly.  
"Fine, fine-" she looked past him to see piles of rock falling towards her head. "SHIELD!"  
A gold shield snapped around her before any serious damage could occur. Quatre was sighing with relief. "Thank Heavens, Zero..."  
Zero climbed out of the ditch with the help of her husband "What border is this mountain in, again?"  
"I think Kirin said...the Wolf Pack Island Border."  
"Oh, great." Zero sighed. She dusted herself off. "Let's get in, get out, and avoid as many of the booby traps as possible."  
"Booby traps?" Quatre repeated.  
"This border belongs to Yume and Xellos. You don't really think it'd be easy for us to get to the top, do you?"  
"But Yume and Xellos are our allies."  
Zero nodded her head. "True, but if I remember correctly, Mazoku's live for making our lives- or at the very least, this journey, miserable."  
Quatre put an arm around Zero. "Let's just try to make the best of it all, ok?"  
"Sure."  
Quatre and Zero walked up the steep mountain path. There were three exits, each giving off a welcoming warmth to the outside. The King and Queen of Winner Castle gazed at the three exits longingly.  
"Kirin did say the first sign on light, right?" Quatre reminded her.  
"This helps. There's three exits. Maybe-"  
"We're not splitting up, Zero." Quatre warned.  
"I would never think that." Zero smiled. "But we can't stand around here. If you can't choose left or right-choose the middle!"  
"Zero-wait!" Quatre tumbled forward, bringing his wife down with him. They rolled to the middle exit and stopped inches before its opening.  
"Quatre, DEAR...mind tell me why you're being so anal?"  
Quatre blushed slightly. "Maybe I should take lead. I am your husband. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"That's sweet of you, Quatre but-"  
Three inch-thick spikes shot up from the ground, missing Zero's hand by a few inches and Quatre's thigh by mere centimeters.  
Quatre's blue eyes widened with shock. "So...does this mean we take the left or the right?"  
"Umm, right....right?"  
"Yeah." Quatre slowly stood and helped Zero to her feet. They treaded softly and made their way around the spikes that had guarded them from going any further into the middle exit. The stepped softly to the exit on their right.  
Zero stared at Quatre. "Hold on...let me try something."  
Quatre stood back and waited. "What are you planning?"  
"Darkness that consumes Human life, Lightning that strikes in the still of night, for a shadow that mimics me, make it strong for all to see."  
Gold rings surrounded Zero. They began to wrap around her body, creating a shell that would make a replica of herself. The golden rings began to expand then lift away from Zero's body. The rings multiplied and stacked beside Zero, contorting to the mold of her body. The clone of Zero was pure gold. It felt very real and once injured it would dissipate.  
"Like it?" Zero asked.  
"Yeah!" Quatre's eyes sparkled. "Can I touch it?"  
"Quatre, this is me we're talking about! Of course you can touch it!"  
Quatre found it a little unnerving as he poked the golden-Zero. He was starting to have fun!  
After a few more pokes, Zero shook her head sternly. "Quatre, stop it. I can feel that."  
Quatre blushed. "Sorry, Zero. You would've never let me poke you like that."  
"Oh, I don't know...you've done more than your share of 'poking' before..." Zero smirked.  
Quatre turned beet red. "Z-Zero!"  
"What? It's not like anyone's listening...besides my shadow."  
"Still..." Quatre looked around suspiciously.  
Zero turned to the clone. "Obey all my commands: walk outside this exit."  
The golden clone obeyed and walked calmly towards the exit.   
"Stop and turn around." Zero commanded.  
The clone stopped, just in between the inside of the cave and the outside. It stared back at Zero and Quatre.  
Quatre gave a loud sigh. "It seems safe-"  
The clone was suddenly crushed by a collapsing wall.   
"LEFT! LEFT!" Quatre shouted. He grabbed Zero, running towards their last, and only, option.  
"Quatre!!" Zero yelled, as they reached the darkness of the outside. "We're all right! We're ok!"  
Zero wondered how it was possible for it to be dark because when they were inside, the exits shone a brilliance that depicted it was light. Then she remembered...this was Wolf Pack Island Territory...anything could, would, and can happen.  
Quatre had stopped long enough to find a rather large, PURPLE-smiling boulder rolling towards them. He looked up ahead and found the path to be going upwards. He turned to the boulder who seemed to have no sense of direction and was steadily rolling towards them. He turned back to Zero who was looking above her, looking at the twinkle of the three stars above them. It gave them just enough light to guide them up.   
"Quatre..."  
"No time to talk, Zero!" He pulled Zero over his shoulder and began to run.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, what the hell are you doing?" Zero screamed, not noticing the purple boulder.  
"Do you see that large boulder that's following us, Zero?"  
Zero turned her attention to the purple rock. "Yeah?"  
"That's what we're running from!"  
"I can use an attack to destroy it. No big deal!"  
"Then do it!" Quatre cried.  
"Forces of light form from my sight. Let fly a powerful arrow into the heart of my plight. Energy Arrow!"  
An arrow of pure gold energy shot out from Zero's hands. The arrow struck the boulder with a purple flash.  
"SHIT!" Zero screamed. "Damn you, Yume and Xellos!"  
  
"...Damn you, Yume and Xellos!"  
Yume looked up and blinked. She turned to Xellos who was smiling at the Wind Elemental. "Xel?"  
The Wind Elemental was a pale blue naked woman with shock white hair; she was just as tall as Yume. Her ears were pointed somewhat, her lips were curved in a slight frown, and her arms were pulled up close to her chest, in her hands were a set of purple cards.  
"Yes, Yu-Chan?" Xellos replied, his eyes still closed in a mysterious grin.  
"Did you hear something?" Yume asked.  
"No...c'mon Windy...say something!" Xellos said, a little too enthusiastically.  
Windy, the Wind Elemental, huffed, which created a small gust of wind.  
"...QUATRE!" came a female voice. It sounded like it was getting closer...  
"You mean that, Yu-Chan?" Xellos asked.  
"Umm, yes..." Yume replied.  
"I have no idea." Xellos said finally. "It might just be Zero...and Quatre."  
"I could've figured that one out!"  
"Go fish!" Xellos said, after an awkward silence.  
Windy exploded in another huff, causing a harder burst of wind.  
"I guess I shouldn't tell her that we can see through the cards, ne, Yu-Chan?"  
"Of course, Xellos, no da."  
The rumbling of the earth made all three look up. Even in the starlight, the mountain plateau was blindingly clear. They turned just as Quatre fell to his knees, his wife, Zero, swearing up a storm. The purple boulder loomed ominously above the King and Queen, but, instead, gave them a wink with its seemingly painted on face, and rolled backwards.  
Quatre felt like fainting. He collapsed on Zero who had gotten up to point a finger at Yume and Xellos. "Quatre, get off me!"  
Yume, Xellos, and Windy stared at Quatre and Zero.  
*Weird Humans.* said Windy.  
"You're telling me." said Xellos, smirking at an enraged Zero.  
Zero managed to untangle herself from Quatre and stalked over to Yume, Xellos, and Windy. She pointed at Windy. "You're coming with us. You're going back into the Earth Crystal!"  
*NO!* Windy flew up into the air. *You can't make me!*  
Unfortunately, all Zero heard were puffs of air. She depicted this as defiance and turned to Quatre. "Help me out here!"  
"Coming...Zero." replied a very dazed Quatre. He was still recovering from seeing the Mazoku-boulder wink at him. When he saw Windy, naked in all her Elemental splendor, he had to remember he was a married man.  
Zero called in her chain whip. She snapped the chain, her bright green eyes having a dangerous glitter in them.  
Quatre looked worriedly at Zero. "Maybe we should wait a bit?"  
Windy arched her back, her hair flailing in every direction. She let out a scream; the winds began to pick up, kicking dust around. She crossed her arms over her chest, blades sticking out from her elbows and fingers where her nails should've been.  
"Zero...maybe that wasn't a good idea." Quatre said nervously.  
"Quatre, whether you like it or not, we have to subdue that Elemental!"  
Quatre looked around. Yume and Xellos were still seated in a rock formation that depicted a table and three seats. They sat, quietly talking amongst themselves.  
"Quatre, I need your help!"  
Windy landed on her feet, her mouth open and her teeth bared in a growl.  
"QUATRE!"  
Windy ran towards Zero, the blade coming inches from her face. Zero wound the chain around Windy's arm and pivoted on her left leg, kicking Windy in the back of the head. Windy screeched and swiped at Zero's leg with her free arm. Zero managed to jump back, falling against Quatre who was clutching his staff in his hands. "Are you going to fight or run?"  
"If you let me get a clean shot of her, I'd be able to knock her out." Quatre explained.  
"Oh, fine." Zero and Windy began to circle each other. A low whistle came from Windy's clenched teeth.  
Zero jumped first, connecting a fierce jab into Windy's jaw. The Wind Elementals pure blue eyes widened-then promptly fell over.  
"I...I did it!" Zero turned happily to Quatre. "I did it!"   
Quatre and Zero joyously hugged, with an occasional kiss on the lips.  
Yume shook her head. "I'd hate to ruin their celebration but...they should know better than to piss off an Elemental..." 


	3. The Water Elemental

DC: I own none of the Characters from Gundam Wing. All other Characters are made especially by me for me and my friends.  
  
  
Chang Wufei's body was slumped over the Winner Throne. His attacker as shivering like no tomorrow, but from his whole ordeal, he came out victorious.  
Milliardo Peacecraft clutched the green Earth Crystal to his chest like an infant. He wasn't going to lose track of that Crystal.  
His life depended on it. He covered himself in numerous blankets and left the Winner Castle. He was going to show his sister a little present...  
  
Shin rubbed her cold arms, trying to put warmth into them. Ayako was trying to Summon a fire monster that would be able to start a blaze, due to the fact that hours ago, something with incredible force and power had decimated everything leaving nothing but dust. Even as she tried to Summon a monster, she was also trying to warm herself. The temperature was dropping drastically, due to them being so close to the sea.  
"Trowa, can you help Ayako?" Shin asked. "We're all going to freeze to death soon..."  
Trowa looked at his sister then at the half-froze, six-inch fairy, Ayako. "Ayako, you rest. I'll summon a monster."  
Dup watched in awe as Trowa stood as far from everyone as possible and began a summoning incantation. "Flame that defends against the bitter cold, unleash you anger with a tightened hold. Warm the spirits with your power, keep us safe for all hours. I Summon thee, beast of fire- Ifrit."  
A monster appeared from out of a ring of magic. A red shield came around the group, warming their limbs. They pure red beast jumped into the center of the camp ground and burst into flames.  
Duo smiled at everyone, content that his body was gaining warmth. "Anyone got any marshmallows?"  
  
"Damn it, Heero! I said HARDER!" Kirin screamed.  
"This is as far as it goes, Kirin." Heero replied, a sweat breaking on his forehead.  
"You're not trying hard enough!"  
"Do you want to do it?" Heero growled.  
"I'm on the one lying down, I can't!"  
"Then quit complaining." He snapped.  
"Heero...hurry up! I can't take much more of this!"  
"Do you want me to do it or what?"  
"YES!" Kirin cried.  
Heero used his sword, trying to release Kirin from the left over trap which was left by Quatre and Zero.  
Kirin had been on point and hadn't really anticipated the ceiling falling on her. Heero pulled her back, but not fast enough to keep her leg from getting caught. Now Heero was trying to slice into the rock.  
Kirin was too distracted with the crushing weight on her foot to even think of using an Earth spell. Her ankle was now badly broken and if she cold get to Quatre, the only White Mage in the current vicinity, the damage wouldn't be so serious.  
Heero began to panic just a little when Kirin became eerily quiet. He looked at her through locks of his brown hair. "You're all right, aren't you?"  
Kirin was biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed. She merely nodded her head.  
Sighing in frustration, Heero stood and ordered Kirin to shield herself.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked warily.  
"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."  
A Silver shield came around Kirin and she looked at Heero. "I'm ready."  
Heero put his palm on the collapsed ceiling. He barely whispered the word, "Shatter," when the entire side of the mountain created a hole, worthy of Heero Yuy.  
Kirin remained on the floor, safely guarded. Maybe she didn't have to provoke Heero into using his Black magic. Being a 'damsel in distress' worked, too. But she was an Elf. Elves were powerful, respected, stubborn, and temperamental. Being a 'damsel' would dishonor her family.  
Heero leaned beside her and gingerly touched her ankle. She winced automatically, feeling the faint remains of dark and deadly energy on Heero's hands.  
"I can fix it." Heero replied. "It's a little unconventional to what White Mages do, but it'll help."  
"You're being nice all of a sudden." Kirin joked, slightly remembering Duo's comment about her.  
"What good can you do if you're injured? If you can handle it, I'll set the bone for you."  
A test of endurance. Kirin looked at her ankle. She turned back to Heero. "Do it."  
Kirin bit her lip again as Heero's firm, but soft hands wrapped around her mangled ankle. He cautiously eyed Kirin and closely watched her rhythmic breathing.  
"I'll snap it back once you exhale..." He warned.  
Kirin began to take deep breaths. As she exhaled, she saw something spark in Heero's eyes just as his hands jerked in two different directions.  
Kirin tasted blood in her mouth. She had bitten her lip hard enough to make it bleed. Silent, pained tears came to her eyes.  
Heero ripped off a piece of his forest green shirt and wrapped her ankle into place. "It'll hold until we catch up to Quatre."  
Kirin nodded, trying, unsuccessfully, to get up.  
"You'll injure yourself more if you try to get up on your own." Heero warned. "I'll carry you."  
"I refuse such an action. I'm an Elf. I have high tolerance of pain." Kirin explained to him.  
Heero gave her a neutral look then proceeded to lift her up into his arms.  
"Heero Yuy, put me down!" Kirin shrieked.  
"If you keep struggling, I'll drop you."  
"You dropped me once before!" she reminded him.  
"That was after you insulted me." he replied calmly. "Now, put your arms around me so I can get a better grip."  
"Are you calling me fat?" Kirin demanded.  
"I didn't even mention it in the slightest."  
Kirin unwillingly obeyed, feeling Heero's hand brush her thigh. She wasn't going to say anything until Heero's hand brushed the side of her breast. "HEY!"  
"How would you like me to hold you?"  
"I'd rather not be molested by a Black-Crystal wearing Human." Kirin snapped.  
"You either walk on your foot, over my shoulder, or in my arms."  
Kirin sighed. Heero was a little taller than she had ever suspected. "You haven't complained, officially, how heavy I am."  
"That's because you're not heavy. I could carry you all the way to the top if I wanted to." He answered.  
"Aww, I'm touched by your sensitive manner."  
"Hn."  
"And the Heero Yuy I've grown accustomed to has returned." Kirin said sarcastically.  
Heero stared at Kirin for a moment then promptly kissed her. He pulled away and almost laughed as the silence ensued. "Finally got you to be speechless for once, Kirin..."  
  
Zero landed on her side, inches away from the cliff's edge. She looked on as Quatre was trying his best to defend himself against Windy. Zero stood and turned to Yume and Xellos who floated just a few feet above them.  
"You could help, you know!" Zero yelled.  
"What good would that do?" asked Xellos.  
"It's much more fun watching." Yume added.  
Growling, Zero swung her chain whip over her head, aiming to wrap it around Windy, long enough for her to Summon a monster stronger than Wind. The chain met with an invisible shield. Air blades shot out from Windy's back, flying fast and furious to its intended target.  
Zero was in utter shock, forgetting she was unguarded. Quatre, painfully aware that his wife was going to be killed, swung his staff high, hitting Windy squarely on the forehead.  
This time, Windy didn't falter. She turned her attention to Quatre, baring her pearly white fangs.  
Quatre smiled innocently and began to step away. "I-I'm s-sorry..."  
Being hit on the head, for the second time, altered the air blade's course, making it hit the ground. Zero's eyes widened as the edge of where she stood began to crack. "Quatre!!"  
Windy's naked form was on Quatre, trying to decapitate his head. From any other point of view, it would seem that Windy was taking advantage of the King, much to Zero's chagrin. There was only one woman to take advantage of Quatre and it was her and her alone!  
Forgetting her current situation, Zero leapt from her position and jumped on Windy, making both forms roll to the center of the mountain plateau.  
"How dare you try to seduce MY husband! I'm the only one who could do that!"  
Windy looked up at Xellos who floated just within range. *Seduce? Husband? What's that?*  
Xellos shook his head. "Human-mating ritual. Quatre is the husband."  
"Would you shut-up, Xellos? Quit being a prick and help us out!" Zero shouted, banging Windy's head on a rock.  
"Sorry, Zero. Us Mazoku's are loyal to Elementals."  
"ZERO!!"  
Zero stopped long enough to see Kirin and Heero. She thought it a little strange seeing Kirin wrapped around Heero. "What happened to you?"  
Heero put Kirin onto the ground. She limped towards Zero. "That's not important- why are you on Windy?"  
"Is that its name?"  
Kirin nodded. "Yes, that's HER name. Windy!"  
The Elemental pushed off Zero and flew into Kirin's arms, relieved to see the Elf. The blade sheathed itself as she began to talk wildly at her.  
"Wait- I thought you said they'd take powerful forms to try and kill us? It looks like she likes you!" said Zero.  
"I remember you said that, too." said Quatre.  
"That's right. THEY. I meant the other ones. Windy is the only nice Elemental. Besides, doesn't she look a little familiar?"  
Zero examined Windy. She and Kirin were the same height, same length hair, and pointed ears. Except for the fact that Windy was pale blue and white, they looked identical.  
"She's naked." Quatre pointed out.  
Kirin's did a double-take and gazed at Windy. "WINDY!"  
*Playing strip 'Go-Fish' with Xellos and Yume.*  
"Yume! Xellos!" Kirin shouted.  
A pile of white clothes dropped from the sky. Kirin looked up to find no trace of the Mazoku duo. "Damn it!"  
"Do you think Wufei has the Crystal?" Quatre asked.  
"Judging by how long it took for us to get up here, he should be back by now." replied Kirin.  
*Do I really have to go back?* Windy asked sadly.  
"The world is dying because of your insubordination." Heero said quietly.  
Windy jumped behind Kirin. *Human heard me! How?*  
Heero gave Kirin a look. Kirin knew that if she mentioned the color Black, she'd have a very long fall to the bottom.  
*Is he a Mage? He wears Crystals? He wears the Black?* Windy asked.  
Heero growled audibly. Kirin laughed. "She said it, I didn't."  
"Said what? She talks?" Zero asked.  
"Yes. She understands our language but...Humans can't understand her. It's the same with other Elementals."  
"That explains why she got upset." said Quatre.  
"Fairies, Elves, and Mazoku's are the only Clans who can communicate with Elementals. And those who wear Black."  
Kirin managed to get away from Heero's reach. She smiled sweetly then put a hand on Windy's shoulder.  
"No one in this land wears Black!" Zero exclaimed. "If someone does wear the Black, I hope they're on our side."  
"With that much power, it'd be dangerous. Anyone who wears the Black will be feared throughout the land!" Quatre added.  
Windy had left Kirin to put her clothes back on. She neared Heero, sniffed him, then began to nuzzle her head against his. "..........Kirin..."  
"She likes you, Heero!" Quatre said happily. "That's rare! Elementals usually don't like Humans!"  
Kirin got a little jealous. "Windy."  
*I like him. He's strong. But...* She sniffed him again. *He smells like you. Did you mate?*  
"NO." came the reply from both Kirin and Heero.  
" 'No' what?" asked Zero and Quatre.  
*Then he's not claimed! He's mine!* she said happily.  
"N-no..." Kirin said hesitantly. "He's not your property..."  
"Is he yours?* Windy asked innocently.  
Kirin stared at Heero. He wasn't any help. He stared back at her.  
*If he's not yours, he's mine!* Windy hugged a submissive Heero. *I follow wherever you go until I go back to Earth.*  
Heero found it hard to believe Kirin wasn't going to fight over him. He was feeling a little...sad.  
Kirin reached over to Windy and pulled her away from Heero. Her voice took a slight change, something neither Heero, Quatre, or Zero could understand. It must've been in Kirin's Elf language. *He's mine, Windy. I have...claim...over him.* She took Heero's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze in which he replied in kind.  
*Mean Elf!* Windy cried. She crossed her arms and pouted.  
Heero felt a layer of tension leave him. "I owe you. Again."  
"Forget it." Kirin replied.  
Windy turned her attention to Quatre. He was adorably cute and he didn't appear to be claimed...  
"MINE!" Zero snapped, hugging Quatre.  
Windy sighed fretfully. *Weird Humans.*  
  
Relena Peacecraft stared hard at the Water Dragon, Bismuth. Its cold, blue eyes stared back at her defiantly.  
"Destroy it!" Relena cried. "It must be guarding a Crystal!"  
Treize and Dorothy looked at each other again. Relena stamped her foot. "Don't stand there like idiots! Do something!!"  
Dorothy sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this, Mr. Treize..."  
"We must please our Queen, Dorothy..."  
"I know." Dorothy raised an arm and began an incantation. "Guardian of the underworld, release your powers unto this world. Filled with spite and skilled with fight- destroy this Dragon! Ultima!"  
From the depths of the Summoning Crystal, there came a large, hairy beast. Its forearms were studded with spikes, its hind legs fitted with indestructible armor; its multiple heads each snapping with ferociousness.   
"Impressive, Dorothy." said Treize.  
"Hopefully that will do the trick." Dorothy replied.  
Ultima reared on its hind legs and ran towards Bismuth. Compared to the Dragon, Ultima was barely half the size.  
Relena's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Yes, destroy it!"  
Bismuth raised a giant claw and sent it crashing down on the unfortunate monster. Ultima was split in half, sending blood, guts, and particles of magic, spewing in every direction. Bismuth gave a loud rebellious growl. No one was going to defeat him!  
"That was my strongest monster!" Dorothy cried.  
"That Dragon is much stronger than we thought."  
Relena was fuming. "Treize! Dorothy!!"  
Treize took a step forward and elegantly raised his hands. "From far beneath the monster's lair, I call upon a fiery air. A monster bred, evil and true, take down this monster's arrogant view. Maxima!"  
A similar monster emerged, almost as big as Ultima. Bismuth laughed, gusts of freezing air blew from his nostrils. *How pathetic.* He growled. *You are not worthy...*  
Taking in a large breath, it let out a jet of freezing water from its mouth and freezing Treize's most strongest monster.  
"Impossible!" Treize said, mouth gaping wide.  
Bismuth raised himself higher, making him tower portentously above Maxima. With a quick swipe of its tail, it smashed the frozen monster, shattering it into millions of pieces.   
"NO!" Treize wailed. He turned to Dorothy. "What will we do now?"  
  
"What will we do now?" Zero asked. "There's a huge Dragon over there fighting off every attack!"  
Kirin stood still like a statue, watching as Dorothy and Treize's Summoned monsters fall like flies. She hadn't noticed the White Dragon until Windy had brought it to her attention. Windy had been calling to the large Dragon to no avail. He was too far away, but in the dark, his powerful form could be visibly seen.  
"Kirin, what will we do?" Quatre asked. "We can't fight it, can't we?"  
Kirin gazed at Heero who hadn't left her side. "If I ask you to use your magic, what will you do?"  
"I'll have to kill you to keep my secret."  
"We're still at the point of keeping secrets?" Kirin asked.  
"You're the only one that knows."  
"I can keep secrets, Heero. It'll take more than torture for me to reveal anything."  
"What about them?" Heero asked. Zero was gawking at the White Dragon while Quatre was panicking.  
"I'll handle them." Kirin replied. "If I asked you to, Heero...would you-"  
"Are you calling in a favor?"  
"You saw how powerful that Dragon is. I can't fight it without causing major physical damage." Kirin explained.  
"You can weaken it."  
Kirin suddenly thought of Wufei. She changed the subject without hesitation. "Wufei should've been here by now."  
Heero crossed his arms, thinking the subject change as a sign to consider her request. "I'll raise my price."  
"Fine." Kirin said quickly. "Windy!"  
*Yes?* Windy appeared beside Kirin.  
"Take us down to the shore of the next continent."  
Windy nodded compliantly and spun circles around the group. The winds began to pick up, creating a type of cyclone around them. Kirin pulled Zero, Quatre, and Heero closer. "I suggest you all hold your breaths."  
"Why-"   
The air began to be sucked form their lungs. They all took in deep breaths and held. It was a slow, painful ride to the bottom. They were suspended in air for what seemed like hours, but at the rate they were going, it was only thirty seconds. They touched down at the base of Mount Tri-Star, but Kirin's direction was to go to the shore of the neighboring continent. They were airborne again, Windy giving them just enough time to take in another breath for the travel across the short span of the sea. When their feet touched the uneven ground, Windy turned into her Human form and somehow latched herself onto Heero.  
Kirin was too busy to notice because she was looking for the familiar sight of the Blue-energy shield. "Windy, I hoped you brought us to the RIGHT continent. I don't want to be on Wolf Pack Island."  
"Kirin!" a faint voice called.  
The Elf Princess turned her attention to the blue clad advisor of Winner Castle. "Shin! Where's Wufei?"  
"He never showed up!" Shin replied, exasperated. She turned and hugged Quatre. "Lord Quatre, are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, Shin. How's everyone?" He asked.  
The group seemed to emerge from behind Shin, along with a walking fire monster. Ayako fluttered around Quatre. "We're warm and toasty! Did you get the Crystal?"  
Kirin smiled. "Everyone I want you to meet- WINDY!"  
Windy was in an affectionate embrace with a very submissive Heero who didn't seem to object. Kirin, her jealous hormones raging out of control, formed a Silver orb in her hands. "Fire in which my Element grows, contain the wind that constantly blows. Revert the Element to its natural form, place it in my silver orb."  
Windy suddenly spun around, unable to defend herself from the contain spell. She scowled at Kirin before being sucked into the silver prison.  
Kirin didn't meet Heero's eyes. She turned away from him before he regained his composure. "As you all have seen, there's a Dragon on Nova Lake. That Dragon's name is Bismuth and he's one of the Cardinal Elements. That means he's one of four of the original Elements and the strongest. In order for us to defeat him, we have to have Fervor, the Fire Elemental."  
"Something tells me that this isn't going to be easy." said Shin.  
"Is it ever really easy?" Kirin replied. "We have to get them both."  
"But we're exhausted." said Duo. "And I'm hungry."  
"We have no other choice. Besides, we have to find Wufei." Kirin said. She gazed at the travelers. "Who wants to fight Bismuth?"  
Everyone gaze turned away from Kirin. She shook her head. "Fine, I'll fight Bismuth. We'll have to split into two more groups. One will find Wufei the other will go to the Orion Volcano to get Fervor."  
"Are we going to meet up?" Quatre asked.  
"Yes and no. Whoever is going to the Orion Volcano will go to the Dragon's Cave. As soon as I'm done with Bismuth, I'll head to the Lightning Plateau."  
"Wait a second, that's only...six Elements." said Zero. "I know there's Earth but..."  
"Light." said Heero.  
Kirin sighed. "Combine all the Elements and you'll get Light. Let's move out. Luck is on our side for the time being."  
"Relena's trying to kill the Dragon..." said a voice.  
"Should we watch or join the wagon-" said a female.  
"If the icy beast dies-"  
"We'll have to say good-luck and good-bye-"  
"To all of you guys!!"  
"And here they are to make an appearance, the trouble-some duo, Yume and Xellos." Kirin said, crossing her arms. Instead of looking directly at Yume, Kirin was face to face with an inhumanely large, purple wolf with its eyes closed. "Corbin..."  
The wolf huffed, blowing hot air into Kirin's face. She patted the nose, affectionately, and looked at the two Mazoku's. "What beings you two here...besides causing trouble?"  
"Well, actually we're here to-" Xellos thought for a long moment. "...cause trouble like you said."  
"But we're willing to do you a favor..." Yume said sweetly.  
"Do I want to hear it?" Kirin asked, glumly.  
"We'll help teleport you guys to your destinations!" said Xellos.  
"Here it comes..." Kirin mumbled.  
Yume leaned close to Kirin's ear. "Can we play with your Black Crystal-wearing Heero?"  
Kirin's gold eyes widened. "How did you know he-"  
"Mazoku's are everywhere, K-Chan. We know, we see, and we hear ALL that is going on."  
"If I don't accept?" Kirin whispered.  
Xellos came beside her, whispering in her other ear. "Then it'll be much more fin see you-of all Elves...to suffer."  
Kirin shut her eyes. "Can you call in the favor after we get the Crystals?"  
"Sure!" Yume and Xellos chimed loudly in her ears. "More time to play!"  
Kirin sighed and glanced at Heero. She knew it was a problem when she made a deal with two Mazoku's. "I'm so sorry, Heero..."  
As if knowing the reason for Kirin's distress, Heero glared at Yume and Xellos.  
Yume patted Kirin's back. "Don't worry, we won't do bodily damage to him. He'll still be useful to you."  
"What? I can't involve myself with anyone outside my race! It's a dishonorable act!"  
"That's not what happened in the forest or in the cave! You're one horny Elf if I ever saw one!"  
"Shut-up!" Kirin shrieked.  
Noticing that Kirin was turning red from embarrassment, Heero made a declaration. "I'm going with you, Kirin."  
"What?" Kirin managed escape Yume's world and stare blankly at Heero. "What did you say, Heero?"  
"I'm going with you to fight Bismuth."  
"I need you to stay with Quatre."  
"You're injured. You need me."  
Quatre perked up. "Injured? Kirin, you're injured?"  
"No thanks to two certain Mazoku's!" Kirin growled, completely forgetting her ankle.  
Quatre stood next to Kirin. "I can help! Where does it hurt?"  
If it was hurting before, she didn't notice it. "My right ankle."  
Quatre saw the green wrap around Kirin's bare ankle. "Did Heero do this?"  
"Yes, can you heal it?"  
"Well, I can tell the bones are set. I'll have to enforce it so...don't break it in the next few hours."  
" 'Kay, sure."  
A White light flowed from Quatre's hands. A warmth spread over Kirin's ankle. An inaudible pop was faintly heard. Kirin tested her ankle and thanked Quatre. He handed her the ripped forest-green wrap.  
"Heero-" Kirin offered the wrap to him.  
"Keep it. You might need it. Again."  
"What does that mean?!" Kirin demanded.  
"I mean no disrespect, Kirin."  
"Are we on a time limit?" Ayako asked. "Should've we be leaving now?"  
"My thoughts exactly." said Yume. "Ready when you are, K-Chan and Heero-Chan."  
Both scowled at the purple clad Mazoku. Yume grinned. "Just remember out deal, Kirin..."  
  
Heero Yuy and Kirin landed hard on their backs, both swearing at a certain female Mazoku. In a flash of purple, Yume Metallium was gone.   
Kirin then saw a glint of white, and looked beyond the clearing of trees. "Heero, look...Bismuth."  
"Bismuth..." he repeated dully.  
Kirin got onto her stomach and crawled towards the clearing. Bismuth was a massive White Dragon that was almost as wide as Nova Lake. "Heero!"  
Coming beside her, Heero leaned forward. Bismuth was finally in his view, almost up close and personal. "That is Bismuth?"  
"Yes. But do you know who those other people are?"  
Heero turned to the four persons on the side of the lake. "Haven't seen them before."  
"The one in pink is Queen Relena, she doesn't wear any Crystals, but she's protected. The old man is Pagan, her Green Mage man-servant. The other two are Dorothy and Treize, they're her Red Mages."  
"Is that who Quatre's fighting with?"  
"Quatre hasn't told me he declared war on Relena, so- for now, its the Elves who are fighting." Kirin explained.  
"Then they're my enemies, too." said Heero.  
"I thought you might say that." Kirin stood amongst the bushes. "I have to get close to him to talk. He's agitated."  
Thankful that Kirin was able to decipher Bismuth's mood, Heero decided to let that Queen Relena receive the bad end of an Elementals anger.  
Kirin walked to the edge of the lake. Setting a firm foot on the solid mass, she began to walk steadily across, constantly aware of Bismuth's volatile temper and his growing anger.  
Feeling a little left out, Heero followed after Kirin. He was at her side just as she came to a full stop at one of Bismuth's massive claws.  
*The Elf Princess visits me.* Bismuth growled. He looked at Heero and seemed to smell Kirin's scent on him. *And her mate.*  
"He is not my mate!" Kirin shouted. "You know protocol as well as I do! I cannot have a Human!"  
*He smells of you.* Bismuth pointed out.  
"It's not what you think." Heero replied.  
*What is the meaning of your visit?* Bismuth demanded, the sheer power of his voice creating cracks in the ice.  
"The Earth Crystal...you must return to it!"  
*NEVER!* Bismuth roared. His colossal chest expanded and let out a gust of cold, harsh air.  
"Please, Bismuth!" Kirin pleaded.  
*I will return when I am dead!*  
"Bismuth, no!" Kirin cried.  
Bismuth raised a pearly white leg and sent it crashing into the frozen lake. Heero pulled Kirin by the tunic she wore and slid into the ice for some measure of safety.  
Kirin was at a loss as Bismuth flared his enormous white wings and tail- a sign of defiance.  
A monster, summoned by Dorothy, had taken the chance to wrap its razor sharp claws around Bismuth's neck, choking the vulnerable Water Elemental.  
"What are they doing?" Kirin screamed.  
"They're trying to kill it." Heero said.  
Blood seeped from wound inflicted upon Bismuth. He rolled onto his side, trying to get the Griffin from his neck.  
"You stupid bitch! You can't kill it! It's an Elemental!"  
"I don't think they can hear you..."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Dorothy asked Treize.  
"I believe it was that pretty, Elf Princess, Kirin."  
"What did she say?"  
Treize turned his gaze to the small, barely visible figures in the night. "I believe... 'You stupid bitch! You can't kill it! It's an Elemental!'"   
"WHAT? Griffin! Return!" Dorothy shouted.  
Relena's angry, contorted face turned to Dorothy. "Dorothy! What are you doing? Destroy that Dragon!"  
"But Queen Relena-"  
"Do it, Dorothy!!!"  
Dorothy gave Treize a look. "Monster of a lion's head, wings of an eagle's chest, come forth for all to see, obey my order and come back to me. Griffin."  
The same Griffin that had returned to its dark home, had made another appearance, a little irritated.  
"Destroy the Dragon." Dorothy ordered.  
The Griffin swiped at the injured Water Dragon, inflicting four deep gashes into the white skin.  
Relena nodded her head. "Serves it right. It should know not to mess with Queen Relena of the Peacecraft Castle!"  
  
"Ahh!" Kirin screamed in frustration. "What is she doing?! If she kills the Dragon, the Earth Crystal can't be put back together and we're all going to die!"  
Heero watched Kirin pace in front of him. All she had to do was ask him to 'weaken' the Dragon and get rid of the Relena person, and he'd do it for her...with a price of course.  
"Heero, come on." Kirin said roughly.  
"Where?"  
"We're going over to Relena to literally knock some sense into her. Then we'll deal with Bismuth."  
  
Relena Peacecraft's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was going to prove to everyone that she was a supreme ruler. No on was going to tell her otherwise!  
"Queen Retard!"  
Relena's blood began to boil. She turned on her heel and turned the Elf Princess' voice. "Kirin!"  
In a shimmer of silver, Kirin appeared before Relena, her head was shaking from side to side. "You are a complete idiot."  
"Damn you!" Relena cried, trying to slap Kirin who kept moving subtly away from her reach. "Why must you torture me?"  
"Torture...? TORTURE?! When my people rejected you as our Guardian, you killed my friends one by one! You slowly burned out their Crystals until there was nothing left of them! You killed my mother and you say that I am torturing you? I can do worst things than torture, Relena...I'm just getting started."  
Relena's eyes widened, trying to get away from the demonic look she was getting from Kirin. She fell against another body and instantly thought it was Treize. She turned and didn't know whether she wanted to scream or declare to the world that she had just found her new King.  
"Help me!" Relena cried, wrapping herself around Heero's muscled chest. "She's trying to kill me!"  
"So am I."  
Relena backed away from the ominous looking Heero. His blue eyes held some form of darkness and insanity. His 'perfect' face seemed darker, holding a very deadly and dangerous secret.  
"You're with her..."  
Heero's hand gripped Relena's throat. "If you run, I'll break your legs. If you hit me, I'll break your arms. If you scream, I'll break your neck. If you don't do as I say...I'll kill you." A spell wove around Relena's head. "Sleep..."  
  
"So...who's willing to look for Wufei?" asked Quatre.  
Zero took Quatre's hand. "Quatre, if you even suggest me..." she leaned close to his ear and whispered her threat.  
Quatre turned incredibly and alarmingly white and gently nodded.  
"I'm glad we understand each other, Dear."  
"I can talk to the Elemental!" Ayako said, flying onto Quatre's shoulder. "And I'm a Red Mage!"  
Trowa, Shin, and Duo looked at each other. Shin and Duo both jumped, knocking their heads together and falling to the side, unconscious. Trowa shrugged his shoulders and took his place beside Quatre.  
"Should we leave them a note?" Quatre questioned.  
"Good idea." said Ayako. She formed a feathered pen and a scroll of paper in her hands and began to scribble furiously.  
After a full minute, Ayako flew next to Duo and read the note out loud to everyone. "It seems you two have lucked out. Quatre, Zero, Trowa, and me-Ayako, have gone to get Fervor. You two must now look for Wufei and met at the Lightning Plateau in two days! That gives you just enough time to get off your lazy butts! Good-luck and Good-bye! Ayako." She turned and suspended herself in front of Quatre. "Sound good?"  
"Good enough." Zero said quickly. "Xellos!"  
A purple wolf appeared again, its eyes closed and its mouth turned in a mysterious smile. Xellos appeared, floating above the large wolf's head. "Wolf Express! Let me remind you, don't give him directions..."  
"Why?" the four travelers asked in unison.  
"Do you REALLY want to know?"  
Zero shook her head. "We set ourselves up for this..."  
Xellos patted Corbin's head. "Corbin has no sense of direction."  
  
DC: I own none of the Characters from Gundam Wing. All other Characters are made especially by me for me and my friends.  
hr  
  
Chang Wufei's body was slumped over the Winner Throne. His attacker as shivering like no tomorrow, but from his whole ordeal, he came out victorious.  
Milliardo Peacecraft clutched the green Earth Crystal to his chest like an infant. He wasn't going to lose track of that Crystal.  
His life depended on it. He covered himself in numerous blankets and left the Winner Castle. He was going to show his sister a little present...  
  
Shin rubbed her cold arms, trying to put warmth into them. Ayako was trying to Summon a fire monster that would be able to start a blaze, due to the fact that hours ago, something with incredible force and power had decimated everything leaving nothing but dust. Even as she tried to Summon a monster, she was also trying to warm herself. The temperature was dropping drastically, due to them being so close to the sea.  
"Trowa, can you help Ayako?" Shin asked. "We're all going to freeze to death soon..."  
Trowa looked at his sister then at the half-froze, six-inch fairy, Ayako. "Ayako, you rest. I'll summon a monster."  
Dup watched in awe as Trowa stood as far from everyone as possible and began a summoning incantation. "Flame that defends against the bitter cold, unleash you anger with a tightened hold. Warm the spirits with your power, keep us safe for all hours. I Summon thee, beast of fire- Ifrit."  
A monster appeared from out of a ring of magic. A red shield came around the group, warming their limbs. They pure red beast jumped into the center of the camp ground and burst into flames.  
Duo smiled at everyone, content that his body was gaining warmth. "Anyone got any marshmallows?"  
  
"Damn it, Heero! I said HARDER!" Kirin screamed.  
"This is as far as it goes, Kirin." Heero replied, a sweat breaking on his forehead.  
"You're not trying hard enough!"  
"Do you want to do it?" Heero growled.  
"I'm on the one lying down, I can't!"  
"Then quit complaining." He snapped.  
"Heero...hurry up! I can't take much more of this!"  
"Do you want me to do it or what?"  
"YES!" Kirin cried.  
Heero used his sword, trying to release Kirin from the left over trap which was left by Quatre and Zero.  
Kirin had been on point and hadn't really anticipated the ceiling falling on her. Heero pulled her back, but not fast enough to keep her leg from getting caught. Now Heero was trying to slice into the rock.  
Kirin was too distracted with the crushing weight on her foot to even think of using an Earth spell. Her ankle was now badly broken and if she cold get to Quatre, the only White Mage in the current vicinity, the damage wouldn't be so serious.  
Heero began to panic just a little when Kirin became eerily quiet. He looked at her through locks of his brown hair. "You're all right, aren't you?"  
Kirin was biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed. She merely nodded her head.  
Sighing in frustration, Heero stood and ordered Kirin to shield herself.  
"What are you going to do?" she asked warily.  
"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."  
A Silver shield came around Kirin and she looked at Heero. "I'm ready."  
Heero put his palm on the collapsed ceiling. He barely whispered the word, "Shatter," when the entire side of the mountain created a hole, worthy of Heero Yuy.  
Kirin remained on the floor, safely guarded. Maybe she didn't have to provoke Heero into using his Black magic. Being a 'damsel in distress' worked, too. But she was an Elf. Elves were powerful, respected, stubborn, and temperamental. Being a 'damsel' would dishonor her family.  
Heero leaned beside her and gingerly touched her ankle. She winced automatically, feeling the faint remains of dark and deadly energy on Heero's hands.  
"I can fix it." Heero replied. "It's a little unconventional to what White Mages do, but it'll help."  
"You're being nice all of a sudden." Kirin joked, slightly remembering Duo's comment about her.  
"What good can you do if you're injured? If you can handle it, I'll set the bone for you."  
A test of endurance. Kirin looked at her ankle. She turned back to Heero. "Do it."  
Kirin bit her lip again as Heero's firm, but soft hands wrapped around her mangled ankle. He cautiously eyed Kirin and closely watched her rhythmic breathing.  
"I'll snap it back once you exhale..." He warned.  
Kirin began to take deep breaths. As she exhaled, she saw something spark in Heero's eyes just as his hands jerked in two different directions.  
Kirin tasted blood in her mouth. She had bitten her lip hard enough to make it bleed. Silent, pained tears came to her eyes.  
Heero ripped off a piece of his forest green shirt and wrapped her ankle into place. "It'll hold until we catch up to Quatre."  
Kirin nodded, trying, unsuccessfully, to get up.  
"You'll injure yourself more if you try to get up on your own." Heero warned. "I'll carry you."  
"I refuse such an action. I'm an Elf. I have high tolerance of pain." Kirin explained to him.  
Heero gave her a neutral look then proceeded to lift her up into his arms.  
"Heero Yuy, put me down!" Kirin shrieked.  
"If you keep struggling, I'll drop you."  
"You dropped me once before!" she reminded him.  
"That was after you insulted me." he replied calmly. "Now, put your arms around me so I can get a better grip."  
"Are you calling me fat?" Kirin demanded.  
"I didn't even mention it in the slightest."  
Kirin unwillingly obeyed, feeling Heero's hand brush her thigh. She wasn't going to say anything until Heero's hand brushed the side of her breast. "HEY!"  
"How would you like me to hold you?"  
"I'd rather not be molested by a Black-Crystal wearing Human." Kirin snapped.  
"You either walk on your foot, over my shoulder, or in my arms."  
Kirin sighed. Heero was a little taller than she had ever suspected. "You haven't complained, officially, how heavy I am."  
"That's because you're not heavy. I could carry you all the way to the top if I wanted to." He answered.  
"Aww, I'm touched by your sensitive manner."  
"Hn."  
"And the Heero Yuy I've grown accustomed to has returned." Kirin said sarcastically.  
Heero stared at Kirin for a moment then promptly kissed her. He pulled away and almost laughed as the silence ensued. "Finally got you to be speechless for once, Kirin..."  
  
Zero landed on her side, inches away from the cliff's edge. She looked on as Quatre was trying his best to defend himself against Windy. Zero stood and turned to Yume and Xellos who floated just a few feet above them.  
"You could help, you know!" Zero yelled.  
"What good would that do?" asked Xellos.  
"It's much more fun watching." Yume added.  
Growling, Zero swung her chain whip over her head, aiming to wrap it around Windy, long enough for her to Summon a monster stronger than Wind. The chain met with an invisible shield. Air blades shot out from Windy's back, flying fast and furious to its intended target.  
Zero was in utter shock, forgetting she was unguarded. Quatre, painfully aware that his wife was going to be killed, swung his staff high, hitting Windy squarely on the forehead.  
This time, Windy didn't falter. She turned her attention to Quatre, baring her pearly white fangs.  
Quatre smiled innocently and began to step away. "I-I'm s-sorry..."  
Being hit on the head, for the second time, altered the air blade's course, making it hit the ground. Zero's eyes widened as the edge of where she stood began to crack. "Quatre!!"  
Windy's naked form was on Quatre, trying to decapitate his head. From any other point of view, it would seem that Windy was taking advantage of the King, much to Zero's chagrin. There was only one woman to take advantage of Quatre and it was her and her alone!  
Forgetting her current situation, Zero leapt from her position and jumped on Windy, making both forms roll to the center of the mountain plateau.  
"How dare you try to seduce MY husband! I'm the only one who could do that!"  
Windy looked up at Xellos who floated just within range. *Seduce? Husband? What's that?*  
Xellos shook his head. "Human-mating ritual. Quatre is the husband."  
"Would you shut-up, Xellos? Quit being a prick and help us out!" Zero shouted, banging Windy's head on a rock.  
"Sorry, Zero. Us Mazoku's are loyal to Elementals."  
"ZERO!!"  
Zero stopped long enough to see Kirin and Heero. She thought it a little strange seeing Kirin wrapped around Heero. "What happened to you?"  
Heero put Kirin onto the ground. She limped towards Zero. "That's not important- why are you on Windy?"  
"Is that its name?"  
Kirin nodded. "Yes, that's HER name. Windy!"  
The Elemental pushed off Zero and flew into Kirin's arms, relieved to see the Elf. The blade sheathed itself as she began to talk wildly at her.  
"Wait- I thought you said they'd take powerful forms to try and kill us? It looks like she likes you!" said Zero.  
"I remember you said that, too." said Quatre.  
"That's right. THEY. I meant the other ones. Windy is the only nice Elemental. Besides, doesn't she look a little familiar?"  
Zero examined Windy. She and Kirin were the same height, same length hair, and pointed ears. Except for the fact that Windy was pale blue and white, they looked identical.  
"She's naked." Quatre pointed out.  
Kirin's did a double-take and gazed at Windy. "WINDY!"  
*Playing strip 'Go-Fish' with Xellos and Yume.*  
"Yume! Xellos!" Kirin shouted.  
A pile of white clothes dropped from the sky. Kirin looked up to find no trace of the Mazoku duo. "Damn it!"  
"Do you think Wufei has the Crystal?" Quatre asked.  
"Judging by how long it took for us to get up here, he should be back by now." replied Kirin.  
*Do I really have to go back?* Windy asked sadly.  
"The world is dying because of your insubordination." Heero said quietly.  
Windy jumped behind Kirin. *Human heard me! How?*  
Heero gave Kirin a look. Kirin knew that if she mentioned the color Black, she'd have a very long fall to the bottom.  
*Is he a Mage? He wears Crystals? He wears the Black?* Windy asked.  
Heero growled audibly. Kirin laughed. "She said it, I didn't."  
"Said what? She talks?" Zero asked.  
"Yes. She understands our language but...Humans can't understand her. It's the same with other Elementals."  
"That explains why she got upset." said Quatre.  
"Fairies, Elves, and Mazoku's are the only Clans who can communicate with Elementals. And those who wear Black."  
Kirin managed to get away from Heero's reach. She smiled sweetly then put a hand on Windy's shoulder.  
"No one in this land wears Black!" Zero exclaimed. "If someone does wear the Black, I hope they're on our side."  
"With that much power, it'd be dangerous. Anyone who wears the Black will be feared throughout the land!" Quatre added.  
Windy had left Kirin to put her clothes back on. She neared Heero, sniffed him, then began to nuzzle her head against his. "..........Kirin..."  
"She likes you, Heero!" Quatre said happily. "That's rare! Elementals usually don't like Humans!"  
Kirin got a little jealous. "Windy."  
*I like him. He's strong. But...* She sniffed him again. *He smells like you. Did you mate?*  
"NO." came the reply from both Kirin and Heero.  
" 'No' what?" asked Zero and Quatre.  
*Then he's not claimed! He's mine!* she said happily.  
"N-no..." Kirin said hesitantly. "He's not your property..."  
"Is he yours?* Windy asked innocently.  
Kirin stared at Heero. He wasn't any help. He stared back at her.  
*If he's not yours, he's mine!* Windy hugged a submissive Heero. *I follow wherever you go until I go back to Earth.*  
Heero found it hard to believe Kirin wasn't going to fight over him. He was feeling a little...sad.  
Kirin reached over to Windy and pulled her away from Heero. Her voice took a slight change, something neither Heero, Quatre, or Zero could understand. It must've been in Kirin's Elf language. *He's mine, Windy. I have...claim...over him.* She took Heero's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze in which he replied in kind.  
*Mean Elf!* Windy cried. She crossed her arms and pouted.  
Heero felt a layer of tension leave him. "I owe you. Again."  
"Forget it." Kirin replied.  
Windy turned her attention to Quatre. He was adorably cute and he didn't appear to be claimed...  
"MINE!" Zero snapped, hugging Quatre.  
Windy sighed fretfully. *Weird Humans.*  
  
Relena Peacecraft stared hard at the Water Dragon, Bismuth. Its cold, blue eyes stared back at her defiantly.  
"Destroy it!" Relena cried. "It must be guarding a Crystal!"  
Treize and Dorothy looked at each other again. Relena stamped her foot. "Don't stand there like idiots! Do something!!"  
Dorothy sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this, Mr. Treize..."  
"We must please our Queen, Dorothy..."  
"I know." Dorothy raised an arm and began an incantation. "Guardian of the underworld, release your powers unto this world. Filled with spite and skilled with fight- destroy this Dragon! Ultima!"  
From the depths of the Summoning Crystal, there came a large, hairy beast. Its forearms were studded with spikes, its hind legs fitted with indestructible armor; its multiple heads each snapping with ferociousness.   
"Impressive, Dorothy." said Treize.  
"Hopefully that will do the trick." Dorothy replied.  
Ultima reared on its hind legs and ran towards Bismuth. Compared to the Dragon, Ultima was barely half the size.  
Relena's eyes sparkled in amazement. "Yes, destroy it!"  
Bismuth raised a giant claw and sent it crashing down on the unfortunate monster. Ultima was split in half, sending blood, guts, and particles of magic, spewing in every direction. Bismuth gave a loud rebellious growl. No one was going to defeat him!  
"That was my strongest monster!" Dorothy cried.  
"That Dragon is much stronger than we thought."  
Relena was fuming. "Treize! Dorothy!!"  
Treize took a step forward and elegantly raised his hands. "From far beneath the monster's lair, I call upon a fiery air. A monster bred, evil and true, take down this monster's arrogant view. Maxima!"  
A similar monster emerged, almost as big as Ultima. Bismuth laughed, gusts of freezing air blew from his nostrils. *How pathetic.* He growled. *You are not worthy...*  
Taking in a large breath, it let out a jet of freezing water from its mouth and freezing Treize's most strongest monster.  
"Impossible!" Treize said, mouth gaping wide.  
Bismuth raised himself higher, making him tower portentously above Maxima. With a quick swipe of its tail, it smashed the frozen monster, shattering it into millions of pieces.   
"NO!" Treize wailed. He turned to Dorothy. "What will we do now?"  
  
"What will we do now?" Zero asked. "There's a huge Dragon over there fighting off every attack!"  
Kirin stood still like a statue, watching as Dorothy and Treize's Summoned monsters fall like flies. She hadn't noticed the White Dragon until Windy had brought it to her attention. Windy had been calling to the large Dragon to no avail. He was too far away, but in the dark, his powerful form could be visibly seen.  
"Kirin, what will we do?" Quatre asked. "We can't fight it, can't we?"  
Kirin gazed at Heero who hadn't left her side. "If I ask you to use your magic, what will you do?"  
"I'll have to kill you to keep my secret."  
"We're still at the point of keeping secrets?" Kirin asked.  
"You're the only one that knows."  
"I can keep secrets, Heero. It'll take more than torture for me to reveal anything."  
"What about them?" Heero asked. Zero was gawking at the White Dragon while Quatre was panicking.  
"I'll handle them." Kirin replied. "If I asked you to, Heero...would you-"  
"Are you calling in a favor?"  
"You saw how powerful that Dragon is. I can't fight it without causing major physical damage." Kirin explained.  
"You can weaken it."  
Kirin suddenly thought of Wufei. She changed the subject without hesitation. "Wufei should've been here by now."  
Heero crossed his arms, thinking the subject change as a sign to consider her request. "I'll raise my price."  
"Fine." Kirin said quickly. "Windy!"  
*Yes?* Windy appeared beside Kirin.  
"Take us down to the shore of the next continent."  
Windy nodded compliantly and spun circles around the group. The winds began to pick up, creating a type of cyclone around them. Kirin pulled Zero, Quatre, and Heero closer. "I suggest you all hold your breaths."  
"Why-"   
The air began to be sucked form their lungs. They all took in deep breaths and held. It was a slow, painful ride to the bottom. They were suspended in air for what seemed like hours, but at the rate they were going, it was only thirty seconds. They touched down at the base of Mount Tri-Star, but Kirin's direction was to go to the shore of the neighboring continent. They were airborne again, Windy giving them just enough time to take in another breath for the travel across the short span of the sea. When their feet touched the uneven ground, Windy turned into her Human form and somehow latched herself onto Heero.  
Kirin was too busy to notice because she was looking for the familiar sight of the Blue-energy shield. "Windy, I hoped you brought us to the RIGHT continent. I don't want to be on Wolf Pack Island."  
"Kirin!" a faint voice called.  
The Elf Princess turned her attention to the blue clad advisor of Winner Castle. "Shin! Where's Wufei?"  
"He never showed up!" Shin replied, exasperated. She turned and hugged Quatre. "Lord Quatre, are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, Shin. How's everyone?" He asked.  
The group seemed to emerge from behind Shin, along with a walking fire monster. Ayako fluttered around Quatre. "We're warm and toasty! Did you get the Crystal?"  
Kirin smiled. "Everyone I want you to meet- WINDY!"  
Windy was in an affectionate embrace with a very submissive Heero who didn't seem to object. Kirin, her jealous hormones raging out of control, formed a Silver orb in her hands. "Fire in which my Element grows, contain the wind that constantly blows. Revert the Element to its natural form, place it in my silver orb."  
Windy suddenly spun around, unable to defend herself from the contain spell. She scowled at Kirin before being sucked into the silver prison.  
Kirin didn't meet Heero's eyes. She turned away from him before he regained his composure. "As you all have seen, there's a Dragon on Nova Lake. That Dragon's name is Bismuth and he's one of the Cardinal Elements. That means he's one of four of the original Elements and the strongest. In order for us to defeat him, we have to have Fervor, the Fire Elemental."  
"Something tells me that this isn't going to be easy." said Shin.  
"Is it ever really easy?" Kirin replied. "We have to get them both."  
"But we're exhausted." said Duo. "And I'm hungry."  
"We have no other choice. Besides, we have to find Wufei." Kirin said. She gazed at the travelers. "Who wants to fight Bismuth?"  
Everyone gaze turned away from Kirin. She shook her head. "Fine, I'll fight Bismuth. We'll have to split into two more groups. One will find Wufei the other will go to the Orion Volcano to get Fervor."  
"Are we going to meet up?" Quatre asked.  
"Yes and no. Whoever is going to the Orion Volcano will go to the Dragon's Cave. As soon as I'm done with Bismuth, I'll head to the Lightning Plateau."  
"Wait a second, that's only...six Elements." said Zero. "I know there's Earth but..."  
"Light." said Heero.  
Kirin sighed. "Combine all the Elements and you'll get Light. Let's move out. Luck is on our side for the time being."  
"Relena's trying to kill the Dragon..." said a voice.  
"Should we watch or join the wagon-" said a female.  
"If the icy beast dies-"  
"We'll have to say good-luck and good-bye-"  
"To all of you guys!!"  
"And here they are to make an appearance, the trouble-some duo, Yume and Xellos." Kirin said, crossing her arms. Instead of looking directly at Yume, Kirin was face to face with an inhumanely large, purple wolf with its eyes closed. "Corbin..."  
The wolf huffed, blowing hot air into Kirin's face. She patted the nose, affectionately, and looked at the two Mazoku's. "What beings you two here...besides causing trouble?"  
"Well, actually we're here to-" Xellos thought for a long moment. "...cause trouble like you said."  
"But we're willing to do you a favor..." Yume said sweetly.  
"Do I want to hear it?" Kirin asked, glumly.  
"We'll help teleport you guys to your destinations!" said Xellos.  
"Here it comes..." Kirin mumbled.  
Yume leaned close to Kirin's ear. "Can we play with your Black Crystal-wearing Heero?"  
Kirin's gold eyes widened. "How did you know he-"  
"Mazoku's are everywhere, K-Chan. We know, we see, and we hear ALL that is going on."  
"If I don't accept?" Kirin whispered.  
Xellos came beside her, whispering in her other ear. "Then it'll be much more fin see you-of all Elves...to suffer."  
Kirin shut her eyes. "Can you call in the favor after we get the Crystals?"  
"Sure!" Yume and Xellos chimed loudly in her ears. "More time to play!"  
Kirin sighed and glanced at Heero. She knew it was a problem when she made a deal with two Mazoku's. "I'm so sorry, Heero..."  
As if knowing the reason for Kirin's distress, Heero glared at Yume and Xellos.  
Yume patted Kirin's back. "Don't worry, we won't do bodily damage to him. He'll still be useful to you."  
"What? I can't involve myself with anyone outside my race! It's a dishonorable act!"  
"That's not what happened in the forest or in the cave! You're one horny Elf if I ever saw one!"  
"Shut-up!" Kirin shrieked.  
Noticing that Kirin was turning red from embarrassment, Heero made a declaration. "I'm going with you, Kirin."  
"What?" Kirin managed escape Yume's world and stare blankly at Heero. "What did you say, Heero?"  
"I'm going with you to fight Bismuth."  
"I need you to stay with Quatre."  
"You're injured. You need me."  
Quatre perked up. "Injured? Kirin, you're injured?"  
"No thanks to two certain Mazoku's!" Kirin growled, completely forgetting her ankle.  
Quatre stood next to Kirin. "I can help! Where does it hurt?"  
If it was hurting before, she didn't notice it. "My right ankle."  
Quatre saw the green wrap around Kirin's bare ankle. "Did Heero do this?"  
"Yes, can you heal it?"  
"Well, I can tell the bones are set. I'll have to enforce it so...don't break it in the next few hours."  
" 'Kay, sure."  
A White light flowed from Quatre's hands. A warmth spread over Kirin's ankle. An inaudible pop was faintly heard. Kirin tested her ankle and thanked Quatre. He handed her the ripped forest-green wrap.  
"Heero-" Kirin offered the wrap to him.  
"Keep it. You might need it. Again."  
"What does that mean?!" Kirin demanded.  
"I mean no disrespect, Kirin."  
"Are we on a time limit?" Ayako asked. "Should've we be leaving now?"  
"My thoughts exactly." said Yume. "Ready when you are, K-Chan and Heero-Chan."  
Both scowled at the purple clad Mazoku. Yume grinned. "Just remember out deal, Kirin..."  
  
Heero Yuy and Kirin landed hard on their backs, both swearing at a certain female Mazoku. In a flash of purple, Yume Metallium was gone.   
Kirin then saw a glint of white, and looked beyond the clearing of trees. "Heero, look...Bismuth."  
"Bismuth..." he repeated dully.  
Kirin got onto her stomach and crawled towards the clearing. Bismuth was a massive White Dragon that was almost as wide as Nova Lake. "Heero!"  
Coming beside her, Heero leaned forward. Bismuth was finally in his view, almost up close and personal. "That is Bismuth?"  
"Yes. But do you know who those other people are?"  
Heero turned to the four persons on the side of the lake. "Haven't seen them before."  
"The one in pink is Queen Relena, she doesn't wear any Crystals, but she's protected. The old man is Pagan, her Green Mage man-servant. The other two are Dorothy and Treize, they're her Red Mages."  
"Is that who Quatre's fighting with?"  
"Quatre hasn't told me he declared war on Relena, so- for now, its the Elves who are fighting." Kirin explained.  
"Then they're my enemies, too." said Heero.  
"I thought you might say that." Kirin stood amongst the bushes. "I have to get close to him to talk. He's agitated."  
Thankful that Kirin was able to decipher Bismuth's mood, Heero decided to let that Queen Relena receive the bad end of an Elementals anger.  
Kirin walked to the edge of the lake. Setting a firm foot on the solid mass, she began to walk steadily across, constantly aware of Bismuth's volatile temper and his growing anger.  
Feeling a little left out, Heero followed after Kirin. He was at her side just as she came to a full stop at one of Bismuth's massive claws.  
*The Elf Princess visits me.* Bismuth growled. He looked at Heero and seemed to smell Kirin's scent on him. *And her mate.*  
"He is not my mate!" Kirin shouted. "You know protocol as well as I do! I cannot have a Human!"  
*He smells of you.* Bismuth pointed out.  
"It's not what you think." Heero replied.  
*What is the meaning of your visit?* Bismuth demanded, the sheer power of his voice creating cracks in the ice.  
"The Earth Crystal...you must return to it!"  
*NEVER!* Bismuth roared. His colossal chest expanded and let out a gust of cold, harsh air.  
"Please, Bismuth!" Kirin pleaded.  
*I will return when I am dead!*  
"Bismuth, no!" Kirin cried.  
Bismuth raised a pearly white leg and sent it crashing into the frozen lake. Heero pulled Kirin by the tunic she wore and slid into the ice for some measure of safety.  
Kirin was at a loss as Bismuth flared his enormous white wings and tail- a sign of defiance.  
A monster, summoned by Dorothy, had taken the chance to wrap its razor sharp claws around Bismuth's neck, choking the vulnerable Water Elemental.  
"What are they doing?" Kirin screamed.  
"They're trying to kill it." Heero said.  
Blood seeped from wound inflicted upon Bismuth. He rolled onto his side, trying to get the Griffin from his neck.  
"You stupid bitch! You can't kill it! It's an Elemental!"  
"I don't think they can hear you..."  
  
"Did you hear that?" Dorothy asked Treize.  
"I believe it was that pretty, Elf Princess, Kirin."  
"What did she say?"  
Treize turned his gaze to the small, barely visible figures in the night. "I believe... 'You stupid bitch! You can't kill it! It's an Elemental!'"   
"WHAT? Griffin! Return!" Dorothy shouted.  
Relena's angry, contorted face turned to Dorothy. "Dorothy! What are you doing? Destroy that Dragon!"  
"But Queen Relena-"  
"Do it, Dorothy!!!"  
Dorothy gave Treize a look. "Monster of a lion's head, wings of an eagle's chest, come forth for all to see, obey my order and come back to me. Griffin."  
The same Griffin that had returned to its dark home, had made another appearance, a little irritated.  
"Destroy the Dragon." Dorothy ordered.  
The Griffin swiped at the injured Water Dragon, inflicting four deep gashes into the white skin.  
Relena nodded her head. "Serves it right. It should know not to mess with Queen Relena of the Peacecraft Castle!"  
  
"Ahh!" Kirin screamed in frustration. "What is she doing?! If she kills the Dragon, the Earth Crystal can't be put back together and we're all going to die!"  
Heero watched Kirin pace in front of him. All she had to do was ask him to 'weaken' the Dragon and get rid of the Relena person, and he'd do it for her...with a price of course.  
"Heero, come on." Kirin said roughly.  
"Where?"  
"We're going over to Relena to literally knock some sense into her. Then we'll deal with Bismuth."  
  
Relena Peacecraft's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was going to prove to everyone that she was a supreme ruler. No on was going to tell her otherwise!  
"Queen Retard!"  
Relena's blood began to boil. She turned on her heel and turned the Elf Princess' voice. "Kirin!"  
In a shimmer of silver, Kirin appeared before Relena, her head was shaking from side to side. "You are a complete idiot."  
"Damn you!" Relena cried, trying to slap Kirin who kept moving subtly away from her reach. "Why must you torture me?"  
"Torture...? TORTURE?! When my people rejected you as our Guardian, you killed my friends one by one! You slowly burned out their Crystals until there was nothing left of them! You killed my mother and you say that I am torturing you? I can do worst things than torture, Relena...I'm just getting started."  
Relena's eyes widened, trying to get away from the demonic look she was getting from Kirin. She fell against another body and instantly thought it was Treize. She turned and didn't know whether she wanted to scream or declare to the world that she had just found her new King.  
"Help me!" Relena cried, wrapping herself around Heero's muscled chest. "She's trying to kill me!"  
"So am I."  
Relena backed away from the ominous looking Heero. His blue eyes held some form of darkness and insanity. His 'perfect' face seemed darker, holding a very deadly and dangerous secret.  
"You're with her..."  
Heero's hand gripped Relena's throat. "If you run, I'll break your legs. If you hit me, I'll break your arms. If you scream, I'll break your neck. If you don't do as I say...I'll kill you." A spell wove around Relena's head. "Sleep..."  
  
"So...who's willing to look for Wufei?" asked Quatre.  
Zero took Quatre's hand. "Quatre, if you even suggest me..." she leaned close to his ear and whispered her threat.  
Quatre turned incredibly and alarmingly white and gently nodded.  
"I'm glad we understand each other, Dear."  
"I can talk to the Elemental!" Ayako said, flying onto Quatre's shoulder. "And I'm a Red Mage!"  
Trowa, Shin, and Duo looked at each other. Shin and Duo both jumped, knocking their heads together and falling to the side, unconscious. Trowa shrugged his shoulders and took his place beside Quatre.  
"Should we leave them a note?" Quatre questioned.  
"Good idea." said Ayako. She formed a feathered pen and a scroll of paper in her hands and began to scribble furiously.  
After a full minute, Ayako flew next to Duo and read the note out loud to everyone. "It seems you two have lucked out. Quatre, Zero, Trowa, and me-Ayako, have gone to get Fervor. You two must now look for Wufei and met at the Lightning Plateau in two days! That gives you just enough time to get off your lazy butts! Good-luck and Good-bye! Ayako." She turned and suspended herself in front of Quatre. "Sound good?"  
"Good enough." Zero said quickly. "Xellos!"  
A purple wolf appeared again, its eyes closed and its mouth turned in a mysterious smile. Xellos appeared, floating above the large wolf's head. "Wolf Express! Let me remind you, don't give him directions..."  
"Why?" the four travelers asked in unison.  
"Do you REALLY want to know?"  
Zero shook her head. "We set ourselves up for this..."  
Xellos patted Corbin's head. "Corbin has no sense of direction." 


	4. The Elf and the Man

DC: I own none of the Characters from Gundam Wing. All other Characters are made especially by me for me and my friends.  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft couldn't tear her eyes away from the tall, dark, and handsome accomplice of the Elf Princess, Kirin. He seemed too perfect for her, even though he was her enemy at the current moment; she knew that once she had him, he would be hers forever...only...why was he looking queerly at Kirin like that?  
Kirin was leaning over a large boulder, directing her magic at the Griffin that was viciously attacking Bismuth. Pagan, Dorothy, and Treize were too busy to even realize that their Queen was in trouble! Ah, well...less complications.  
"What are you waiting for, Kirin?" Heero demanded.  
"Once the Griffin is away from Bismuth, I can heal him and destroy the Griffin."  
Heero came beside Kirin, leaning close to her ear. His voice had a strange tint to it. "I can do it for you."  
Kirin slowly turned her head and looked at Heero. "I never knew you to be the type to volunteer."  
"I just want you to be...haaapppyyy..." Heero crooned, rubbing his head against Kirin's face.  
"Uh-um...Heero? W-what's wrong with you?" Kirin asked, stepping away from him.  
"Nothing my little Princess...."  
Kirin put her hands on Heero's shoulders. "Heero, look into my eyes."  
Heero's hand dropped to where her tunic and shoulder strap connected. He pulled at it gently. "Can I look down your-"  
"Heero!" She shook him gently. She saw a glint of purple in Heero's blue eyes. "...We didn't get the Crystal yet, Yume! That wasn't the deal!!"  
"But it's SO much more fun this way...your fear of falling in love with a human and Heero's sexual frustrations...not to mention a 'dramatically' increased libido..."  
"Damn it, Yume! You- HEERO, STOP IT!" Kirin screamed, pushing away Heero who was feeling up her leg. Kirin then saw a small indication of fangs. "Oh, great..."  
"Need I mention ears and tail?" Yume asked.  
Heero sneezed once. A faint pop was heard. Heero got to the ground and curled into a ball, cowering behind Kirin.  
"What was that?"  
Heero began growling at an unknown object. Kirin turned and finally looked at Heero. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was this the same Human who was once before called Heero? "H-Heero...you have...ears."  
Heero gazed up at her. "I've always had ears, Kirin. Just like your ears were always pointed."  
Kirin shook her head. "N-no...I mean...wolf...ears..."  
Heero raised his hands to his head. His fingers came upon two brown, slightly pointed, furry ears. Heero clenched his fists with hair intertwined within them.  
"Heero, I should've told you sooner but-"  
Heero began a fit of coughs, He fell forward, holding Kirin around the waist. After two full minutes, Heero let out a big sneeze and promptly fell over.  
Kirin kneeled next to a groaning Heero. "Heero, are you all right?"  
Heero opened his eyes. "What did you do to me, Kirin?"  
"Well, we couldn't get here without Yume's help so...she wanted to...how should I say this...?"  
"What is going to happen to me, Kirin?"  
"I really don't know! But I'm really sorry!"  
Heero ignored her last statement and tried to stand up. Kirin offered her hand. "Heero, let me help-"  
"You've done enough helping, Kirin."  
Kirin truly felt sorry. She...liked...Heero, but all she did was try to kill him and make the mistake of trading him to a sadistic/masochistic Mazoku named Yume. She tried to steady Heero who began to sway back and forth. He then fell forward, grabbing the first thing available. Kirin's...chest.  
Kirin blushed furiously. "You certainly...know...what you want, Heero..."  
Heero pushed himself away from Kirin, swayed backwards, then fell onto her chest. Again. "It seems I'm a bit unbalanced."  
Kirin shifted her body from Heero's groping hands. She happened to see a passing of a brown...tail? "Heero, turn around."  
Heero turned with much difficulty. Kirin grabbed the brown tail and pulled. Heero yelped, growled, and turned to glare at Kirin.  
"That tail is connected to you." Kirin stated.  
Heero spun around to catch a glimpse of his 'tail.' Instead he began a game of tail chasing. Kirin shook her head when she heard a female's maniacal laughter. She instantly became enraged. "Yume! What did you do to my Heero?"  
"YOUR Heero? Getting a little protective, Kirin?"  
"Ah, you know what I mean! How could you do this to him?" Kirin shrieked.  
Yume laughed. "I feel spiritually linked with him-"  
"Why?" Kirin screamed.  
"Umm...sore wa himitsu desu, no da?"  
"YUME!!"  
Kirin was going to find Yume and ring her when Heero grabbed her arms. "You are not leaving me like this."  
"Of course not, Heero."  
Heero stood awkwardly and sniffed the air. He pointed to a clearing of bushes. "She's behind the bush."  
"You can smell her?"  
"Her scent it...I...can't explain it." he shook his head ruefully.  
Kirin walked to a strange, glowing purple bush. She reached into bush and came out with a purple Mazoku in her hands.  
"Ahh! What are you doing?!" Yume cried.  
"Change him back, Yume!" Kirin warned.  
"But Kirin, I did this for you!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Since you can't be in love with a Human, I just made him a part of the Wolf Pack Island Family!"  
"Is it reversible?" Heero growled, sounding more wolf than Human.  
"Umm..."  
"That would mean a 'no.' Oh, Heero. I'm so sorry!" Kirin wailed.  
Heero crossed his arms...then fell over.  
"Heero!" Kirin dropped Yume and came to his side. "Heero?"  
Heero clutched Kirin's arm roughly. "Kirin, I don't care if you have to use all your magic or kill every Mazoku you see, you are NOT leaving me like this."  
Yume smiled. "Kirin can't kill Mazoku's, Fairies, or any other magic-using Clans. We have a pact!"  
Heero's eyes turned an dull blue. "Fine. If she can't, I will. I'm not part of the pact."  
"Shit!" Yume turned to run, but her cape was caught by Heero's hand. "Help! Help me, Kirin!"  
Heero smirked and yanked Yume back, making her lie beside him. He crawled on top of Yume and raised a fist to her face. "Should I snap your neck or tear your heart out?"  
"Neither!" Yume screamed. She waved her hand at Heero's crotch. He suddenly backed away then turned to Kirin. His eyes regained the purple tint, but this time, was added with a flash of lust.  
Kirin backed away, almost into a tree. "Yume, what did you do-"  
Heero jumped onto Kirin and pushed her against a tree. He cut off any of Kirin's protests with a fierce kiss. His hands reached down to the simple belt Kirin wore around her white tunic. He began growling, swearing at how difficult it was to remove, and snapped the flimsy material with his bare hands.  
"Yume!" Kirin shrieked.  
"Don't worry, Kirin! You'll thank me later!"  
"Thank you?! Why would I-" Kirin suddenly felt grass on her back and Heero's tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes, drowning in the pleasure Heero was giving her.  
Yume smiled. She heard a muffled cry. She turned and saw Relena Peacecraft thrashing on the ground. Yume saw Bismuth slowly walking towards Heero and Kirin's mating ground. "Ooh...no good. But I want to watch! Stupid Water Elemental."  
Relena was left to watch as Heero, in a frenzied manner, removed the last articles of clothing and was ravishing Kirin's body. She watched as the two naked figures began an intricate mating ritual. She eyed Heero hungrily. His...manhood...was very impressive.  
"Uh-uh!" Yume, never one to use physical force before, punched Relena across the face. She sighed happily, watching Heero create a little bed for himself and Kirin. "I just love watching two people in love...having mad, lustful sex in the forest."  
Heero turned his head and glared at Yume. Kirin, throwing out any inhibitions about herself and Heero, sat up and kissed the corner of Heero's mouth. "Don't worry about her."  
Heero gave a fretful sigh then turned back to the Elf who was the object of his libido. He dipped his head onto Kirin's neck, gently biting the sensitive spot on her neck. He began to wonder the consequences of an Elf who made love to a Human/wolf.  
Kirin ran her hands though Heero's hair, brushing over his wolf ears. This was just a slight side effect of Heero's transformation. As soon as they were done, he'd be back to his stoic, monotone-self again. Or so Kirin liked to believe.  
Heero's head moved down her neck and buried himself into Kirin's chest, the same area where he had instinctively reach out to before. Kirin cried out softly, going over the rules of Elf Protocol in her head. She felt Heero's engorged organ enter her virgin opening, feeling pain then intense pleasure course through her. She shut her eyes, feeling the friction between their bodies come in slow and deliberate movements.  
Protocol Rule Number One: Do not kill another member of a magic-using Clan.  
Heero's lips met with hers, their tongues playing out a small battle. He pushed himself as far as he could, then pulled back, watching Kirin's reaction. Somewhere in his mind, away from the haze of lust, he hoped he wasn't hurting her.  
Protocol Rule Number Two: Remember where your loyalties lie.  
Kirin bit her lip, feeling Heero's body move faster. Her arms tightened around his neck, her breathing became shorter as her body adjusted to Heero's length.  
Protocol Rule Number Three: Do not fall in LOVE with a Human.   
Heero didn't know if he should feel slightly ashamed that he had taken advantage of a young virgin Elf Princess. He threw the thought out of his mind for the time being as he slid his hands to her hips and began thrusting himself into her.   
Kirin shifted underneath him, feeling every crevice inside her body fill with him. She arched her back, her chest pressing into Heero's open mouth. She choked back a cry as Heero drove himself into her, no longer holding back the extent of his sexual desire.  
Whether it was lust or desire, more than likely both, Heero knew that neither one would forget this particular incident. He knew he wouldn't forget because for once in his life he was leaving everything up to chance. He didn't care if Kirin would hate him. But he would be slightly touched if Kirin admitted she loved him after all they had been through.  
Heero felt his body tense with the impending climax. His body wasn't going to slow down. He was going to fulfill both of their deepest desires. He then saw Kirin open her eyes. They were as clear as the sun, two shining gold orbs. He leaned his head down and gave her a kiss just as they both reached their peaks.  
A moan escaped from the back of Kirin's throat. Heero's free arm held her close to his body just as his body came to a gradual slow. He pressed his face against hers just as he emptied himself into her. He released his grip form her and settled her comfortably onto the grass. He pulled away from deep within her depths and fell onto his side, breathing heavily.  
What was surprising was that Kirin nuzzled next to him, burying her head into his shoulder. What was even more surprising was that Heero didn't object. He pulled her as close as she could possibly be and lay there, content in their closeness. He sighed and for some reason, sniffed the air. He looked down at Kirin body and felt his body become aroused once more. He sat up quickly and began growling at Yume.  
"Don't look at me like that, Wolf-boy. I did you a big-" she managed to sneak in a laugh. " ...Favor. I could take it away just as easily."  
Heero slowly moved away form Kirin so as to show that he wasn't going to love her and then leave her. He dressed himself slowly, taking in the current situation as Bismuth watched him with wonder.  
Kirin felt the coldness and she turned to Heero who stood an arm's length away. "Heero-"  
"Look at him, Kirin." Heero said lowly. He reached for his sword and unsheathed it, moving into a defensive stance.  
Kirin stood behind Heero, trying to find the remains of her clothes. She found her clothes, a whole pile of rags, and her torn-in-half belt. She sighed heavily. "Damn it. Thank you, Heero."  
The half-wolf, half-man turned and looked at his lover. "What?"  
"I don't have any clothes to wear." she explained tartly.   
Heero sighed, wondering what was so bad fighting an Elemental, naked. Then again, it was HIS Kirin that was naked. He took off his forest-green shirt and handed it to her. "Wear it."  
Kirin took it gratefully and pulled it over her head. It came just short of her, mid-thigh. She looked at Heero who was concentrating on her long, pale legs. She smiled and shrugged. "This'll work, I guess."  
A small smile spread on his lips. "You can pay me back later."  
"But-"  
The look Heero gave Kirin was enough to answer her un-asked question. She blushed. "Oh. OK."  
Turning away from Heero's lustful stare, she picked up her favorite broken belt and discarded it. She took her place beside Heero and waited for the onslaught from Bismuth.  
Yume floated just above the battle ground, asking herself if she should help out. She already helped with Heero and Kirin. Should she do another small favor for them once more?  
"Queen Relena!" came three various voices.  
Yume smirked. Heero and Kirin can handle Bismuth. She'd handle the others.  
  
  
Shin felt something warm and soft in her hand. She sleepily opened one eye- then the other. Her hand squeezed the object and she felt someone shift beside her.  
"Hey..." mumbled a voice. "That tickles."  
Shin sat up and rolled away, kicking Duo in the head.  
"OW!" Duo howled.  
"Oh, my goodness!" Shin screamed. "What was I holding?!"  
Duo stared at her and absent-mindedly said, "My sack."  
"AHH!" Shin shrieked madly. She stood up and began running circles around Duo.  
Duo couldn't really figure out why Shin was so mad. He held up his small sack- which he kept by his hip, that was filled only with candy.  
Shin cowered away from him, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.  
Duo came beside Shin and held up the small brown sack to her face. "Do you want any candy?"  
"Your..." Shin glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me you had candy in that sack of yours?"  
"You got hysterical." Duo whined.  
"Shin finally stood and gazed at Duo's forehead. In the twilight of the moon she could make out some words. She leaned close and read the small note. After a few seconds, she stamped her foot and started swearing.  
"What? What?" Duo asked, frantically clawing at his forehead.   
"Guess who's obligated to find Wufei, now."  
"Who said?" Duo asked.  
"Judging how small the writing is, I'd say Ayako said so." Shin explained. She gave an involuntary shiver.  
"Isn't she that Fairy?"  
"Fairy Princess." Shin corrected. She looked up into the pitch black sky. The stars and the moon shone down on them. "Kirin taught me that if I look up into the sky...I can find my way back to the castle with the stars as my guide."  
"How do you do that?" Duo asked, searching the sky for nothing in particular.  
"Umm..." Shin lowered her head. "I thought it was boring so I didn't pay attention."  
Duo looked like he was in deep though. He opened his mouth then scream, "WE'RE LOST!!"  
"Duo, we are not lost! Calm down!!"  
"If we're not lost then where's the castle?"  
"I...don't know...but-"  
"We're looossst!" Duo cried.  
Shin sighed angrily and began pulling Duo towards a clearing of trees. "If we find the Castle, you're gonna owe me an apology."  
"IF?" Duo squeaked.  
"Let's go." Shin demanded.  
They had barely gotten ten paces when a flying monster screeched towards Shin. She ducked, but as for Duo, he gave the flying creature an un-wanted kiss.  
"Duo, that's disgusting!"  
The creature took flight again and instead of attacking Duo, it aimed itself at Shin again.  
"Do something, Duo!" Shin cried. "I'm only a Blue Mage!"  
"Now she tells me..." Duo mumbled. He removed the long scythe from his back and poised it in front of him. "Shinigami is back form HELL! Shadow Skill!"  
Duo swung the scythe in an upward arc motion. It stood precariously amongst the trees, gathering dark energy. Duo's, Shin's, and the creature's shadow were suddenly sucked into the depths of Duo's scythe. A dark gleam twinkled in Duo's dark blue eyes. He brought down the scythe onto Shin's attacker. An almost inaudible explosion emitted from the scythe followed by a rolling darkness. The area surrounding Shin and the flying creature turned black for what seemed like hours but only a few second. The darkness turned back into itself, releasing a pure white light over the land.  
As the fading light dimmed, Duo stood triumphantly in the center. "Another sweet victory for...Shinigami!"  
He turned to Shin to hopefully receive a hug or kiss- but got neither. "Shin? Shin? Oh, no! I killed her!"  
Duo suddenly flew forward into a tree. "What kind of Mage are you?! Do you wear the Black?"  
Duo obviously didn't get the question. "Well, I am wearing black, Shin. Why wouldn't I wear it?"  
"That not what I mean! Do you wear Crystals?"  
"Umm...no."  
"What's your Element?"  
"Well, I'm a Gemini, I love to talk and take nice walks down the beach-"  
"No!" Shin cried, exasperated. "What Element to do you represent?"  
Duo thought long and hard (thirty-minutes). "The Dark Element."  
Shin fell to the floor, not quite believing she heard right.   
"Shin? Shin? Oh, no! I killed her again!"  
  
"This place is hotter than the night we had our honeymoon, Quatre." said a scantily-clad, nearly nude Zero.  
"Well, it is a volcano, Zero." replied Quatre, looking over his wife for the nine millionth time. "Dear, try to put on some clothes rather than take it off."  
"But its hot!" Zero complained. She eyed Quatre's pants. "Don't you feel a little restricted in those clothes? You know you want to take it off, Dear..."  
"We have company with us, Zero!" Quatre protested.  
"They don't have to watch." Zero said lowly.  
Trowa and Ayako looked at each other. "We'll...find Fervor first. Then we'll come back for you two and we'll try to subdue it. Deal?"  
Zero was swinging her chain whip in a seductive manner. She was staring at Quatre as he was looking back and forth between Trowa and Ayako. "Uh, um, well..."  
"Deal." Zero answered. She grabbed Quatre's belt and began to pull him to another path of the volcano. "Come by in about three hours!"  
"Zero!!" Quatre squeaked.  
Trowa and Ayako sighed. Ayako threw a small dagger to pinpoint Zero and Quatre's location. "Let's go, Trowa."  
The duo took another path, still hearing Quatre's cries of protests. Ayako suddenly shivered. "I wonder who's the dominant one?"  
"Ayako!" Trowa snapped. "It's no business of ours."  
"But don't you think your King is a little too nice to be...for lack of a better phrase...the 'one on top'?"  
Trowa buried his hands into his face. "I don't want to think of my King as anything else. Besides, why on Earth would you be thinking of something like that?"  
Ayako shrugged. "But-"  
"ZERO!!"  
  
"ZERO!!" Quatre screamed. "You said you wouldn't use those! You said our honeymoon was the last time I'd ever see them!"  
"Sorry, Dear...I lied." Zero said happily, taking out items for...bondage sex.  
Quatre was in no position to argue (literally). He was sitting on his knees, Zero's chain whip holding him down to the ground. He squirmed a little, a small vein popping up in his forehead.  
"Oh, Quatre...I'll try not to leave any marks this time." Queen Zero said sweetly.  
Sweat beaded off Quatre's forehead. The last time Zero had used her 'items' on him, he had rope burns that lasted for days and was temporarily blind due to her excessive force of the blindfold.   
Zero's nails gently ran down Quatre's face and down to his heaving chest. If he had known Zero was such a dominatrix, he wouldn't have married her. In actuality, that was exactly the reason why he married her. The whole idea of a female showing such dominance to a supposed naive Prince at his age was quite arousing. Hearing stories from his sisters how gentle their husbands were to them, it seemed so...nice. Now Zero was a big difference in his life. While he showed 'dominance' outside of the bedroom, Zero ruled over his heart, body, and soul.  
Quatre snapped out of his reverie just as Zero placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. That meant she was going to start her little game. She tantalized Quatre by removing the rest of her clothes and putting them into a pile beside the clothes she had already taken off. She leaned in close and began to unbuckle Quatre's belt. She smiled, feeling Quatre's body tremble with anticipation. She then pulled out a feather from her bag and slowly stroked Quatre's face and chest, laughing evilly inside her mind, watching Quatre squirm like no tomorrow.  
She waved the feather over her chest, fully aware Quatre was watching the tip of the feather- silently hating it, yet enjoying the sensation it had given him. His jaw clenched shut. Zero barely started and already his mind was playing things he would do to her, things a King shouldn't think of. Although it was an inappropriate time to do such a thing, he didn't care- at the moment.   
Zero reached over and showed Quatre a black blindfold. Her husband swallowed loudly and almost winced.  
"Zero-"  
"Mistress!" Zero corrected him.  
"Mistress..." Quatre breathed. "Please don't tie it on so tightly. I lost circulation to my head last time."  
Zero laughed. "Of course..."  
Quatre's vision blacked out. Now all he knew was Zero's presence and the fact they were somewhere in a deep cavern in the Orion Volcano. He felt Zero's fingers unbutton the rest of his shirt, pulling it roughly over his head, and kisses that followed downwards. He jumped slightly when Zero brushed her lips against his lower abdomen. "You never did that before, Mistress."  
"I'm doing a lot of new things, Quatre. Don't worry...you'll enjoy it."  
It was the tone of voice she used that aroused him. Before the day was over, he'd show her how much he appreciated her.  
The next thing he knew, something cold clamped onto his nipples. "Ack! Zero! What are those?"  
"Quiet!" Zero snapped. She smiled gleefully as she pushed Quatre's pants to his ankles and put the 'final touch' on Quatre's member.  
"Umm..." Quatre was a little unsure. A jolt of pain- mixed with sick pleasure, ran through his body. It coursed from his organ to every nerve ending, almost dazing him out of his mind. "Oh, my God!" he breathed, as soon as Zero turned off the contraption. "What was that?"  
"A little 'shock to your system,' wasn't it, Quatre?"  
Quatre nodded, a little anxious for that little jolt again.  
"Look-y, Look-y...my Quatre looked like he wants more. Do you want more, BITCH?"  
"Yes, Mistress..." Quatre panted.  
It was a constant see-saw as Zero maniacally played with the on/off button. She felt mad with power as she watched Quatre go over the edge of shocked pleasure only to be brought down again by that damned off button. Her constant teasing was going to give her husband a heart attack!  
Quatre's labored breathing finally inclined Zero to give her husband the release he wanted. She laid Quatre on his back and straddled him, still leaving the blindfold on him, the shock contraption, and her chain whip, holding him down in his place.  
"Are you ready?" she asked lowly.  
Quatre was quite the little soldier, his 'attention' being completely focused on Zero. With Zero's delicate hands, she guided his hard length into her body and waited as Quatre steadied his breathing. This was always the difficult part. She got her husband so aroused that all he had to do was lie there. He had no intention of helping her AND he always forgot the breathe. Obviously if he didn't breathe, he'd suffocate and DIE!..........Happy, of course.  
As soon as Quatre's breathing was at a normal rate, Zero leaned over Quatre's face. "Still alive, bitch?"  
"Barely..." came a quiet whisper.  
"Good." Zero whispered, definitely relieved her husband was still able to perform. She began moving her hips in an erratic matter, making Quatre cry out. "Oh, come on, Quatre! You were do so well earlier!"  
"This...is...different...Zero!" Quatre replied, moving underneath her. "And if...you hadn't...notice...my back...is on...the ground...of...tiny little...rocks...!"  
Zero stopped momentarily. "Are you complaining?"  
"N-no!"  
" 'Cause if you want, I can get off you and-"  
"You can't leave me like this, Zero!"  
Zero grinned, aware that Quatre couldn't see her face. "Oh? Can't I?  
"Please...?" Quatre begged.  
"Well...you look so damn cute when you beg!" Zero continued her earlier actions and instantly forgot everything Quatre had done, such as locking her in her room, almost refusing her to come along, and almost refusing to have sex with her. She didn't know what happened next. She was enjoying herself when she felt something slick, warm, and wet glide into her mouth. She faltered and realized Quatre had gotten himself up and was now kissing her. It was a first for Quatre to show such dominance, but it was too late, they both were near release and they both weren't going to forget that moment.  
Quatre gave out a long contented sigh as Zero collapsed on top of him. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and lovingly buried her head into his neck.  
Quatre managed to get his blindfold off. "Uh, Zero? Trowa and Ayako are looking for Fervor, right?"  
"Yes, Quatre..." Zero said coyly. "Why?"  
"Well, I'm sorry to say but...I think Fervor has found us."  
  
Kirin landed on her feet, her Flare Arrow slowly losing momentum. Heero had told her to get ready with an Arrow to strike Bismuth in the head. Twice she had called in an arrow and twice Heero had taken too long in taking down the Elemental.  
One problem was Heero kept getting into her line of sight. Second, Bismuth used his watery breath to put out her fiery arrow. If Yume would quit playing with Dorothy and Treize, they'd have a good chance in defeating the powerful Element.  
"Kirin!" Heero called.  
"My Flare Arrow is dying!" Kirin yelled.  
Heero was getting impatient. With one wave of his hand he could destroy the Dragon, but Kirin would be extremely upset. He looked over at Kirin who looked so sexy wearing his forest-green shirt, coming short of seeing her-  
"Heero!" Kirin screamed. "Look out!!"  
Bismuth's tail was closing in on its target. Without thinking, Heero pulled his sword up and brought it down on the tail.  
Bismuth let out an earth shattering roar. The ground shook, uplifting trees and making the frozen lake ripple, an obvious impossibility. The Dragon threw his head up then collapsed into the broken shards of frozen water. A piece of his tail landed next to him in a bloody heap.  
"BISMUTH!" Kirin screamed. She jumped onto the lake and hurried over to Bismuth's side.  
Heero stared blankly at his bloodied sword then at the downed Elemental. One word came to mind. "Hn."  
Yume appeared beside Heero, shaking her finger at him. "Bad, wolf, bad! Now Kirin is NEVER going to pet your tail!"  
"Hn." came the all purpose answer.  
"You say that now, but you'll see..." Yume smiled.  
"Heero!!" Kirin called. "Come quick!"  
Following his new-found animal instincts, Heero ran towards his Elf Princess. He stopped and looked at Bismuth. "He's still alive?"  
"Yes. He's weakened a lot. Too much, I fear." Kirin patted Bismuth's head. "He's resting. Once he's back in Crystal form, his tail will heal."  
With the mere mention of 'tail,' Heero felt his own tail perk up.  
Kirin had managed to get out of the frozen area. Her legs began shaking due to the immense cold. Heero, not noticing how cold it was, still felt a strange sensation coming from the extension of his appendage. He turned his head slightly and realized his furry, brown 'friend' was feeling up Kirin's leg and she didn't even notice it!  
Kirin just so happened to be in a trance. She was reciting a spell that would turn Bismuth back into a Crystal.  
It dawned on Heero that there was truth to Yume's words. A shiver went up his spine. He'd feel a lot better if Kirin was petting his tail, rather than his tail feeling up her leg.  
A silver orb suddenly appeared in front of Kirin. It swallowed Bismuth and tail and formed into a dark blue Crystal.  
"I hope he's not mad-" Kirin stopped talking long enough to look down at the brown tail rubbing against her leg. She turned her head to Heero. "What are you doing?"  
Heero had his arms crossed over his chest. "Hn."  
"Hey, Kirin! What do we do with these guys?" Yume asked, referring to Dorothy, Treize, Pagan, and Relena.  
"Do what you want! I don't care- Heero, stop it!!"  
"Stop. What?" Heero asked, tight lipped.  
Kirin kept pushing Heero's tail away from her leg. "Heero, don't make me cut it off!"  
The tail, which seemed to have a mind of its own, suddenly left Kirin's leg alone. "That's better-"  
A small whimper suddenly escaped Heero's lips.  
Kirin felt a pang of guilt. "Are you ok, Heero?"  
"Hn...*whimper*."  
Kirin eyed Heero closely, thinking it was adorable how he was whimpering all of a sudden. "You're...whimpering Heero."  
"No. I'm. Not." Heero insisted.  
Kirin leaned closer. "Yes, you are."  
"I'm. Not." Heero growled, giving Kirin his best glare.  
"Fine." Kirin turned her attention to Yume who was hanging Dorothy and Treize upside down on a tree. "What about-"  
"I've got it covered!" Yume laughed. She turned to Pagan and Relena. Pagan she didn't care much about. But Relena...  
Relena was looking frantically between Yume and Kirin. She didn't know who was worse. The Demonic Elf Princess or the Psychotic purple-clad Mazoku?  
In a puff of purple smoke, Relena's once pink dress turned into a tawdry brown rag. Another brown sack came around her head. "I never liked pink... So, go out unto the world and try not to get raped by lustful, deranged monsters you pink retard!"  
Kirin was laughing, seeing the once reigning Queen of Peacecraft Castle be subjugated to such humiliation and dishonor. "Isn't that-" Kirin looked at Heero and his neutral face. She sighed. "Just ask me, Heero."  
Heero was mentally wrestling with himself. He wasn't about to ask an Elf Princess to pet his tail! But... "...Kirin..."  
Kirin grabbed hold of his tail-which prompted a yelp then a growl, and began to move her fingers across it, gently. It was extremely soft and warm. She smiled gleefully. "This isn't so bad!"  
Heero was literally melting onto Kirin. Tremors of pleasure ran through his tail to cover his entire body as Kirin petted and fussed over him. He thought for sure that her petting him was better than having sex with her. That was his manhood and his tail talking! The sex was terrific, but-  
"Feels nice, doesn't it, Hee-Chan?" Yume quipped.  
"Omae o Korosu." Heero growled. The threat sounded more like a general statement. There wasn't a hint of any fulfillment on his part. He only hoped Kirin wouldn't stop...  
Two loud shrill voices reached Kirin's ears. Her hand clamped over Heero's tail and he began swearing.  
Distracted by the distracting female screams, Yume floated into the air and searched the area. "Hey! It's Shin and Duo and-"  
"Raiden?" Kirin looked up into the sky. During the battle with Bismuth, thunder and lightning clouds had filled the pre-dawn sky. She, Heero, and Yume had noticed anything unusual until now.  
"It's one right after the other..." Kirin sighed, absent-mindedly petting Heero's tail again. I haven't had sleep the entire day!"  
A thought slipped into Heero's mind. He could get Kirin into bed and tire her out enough to make her fall asleep. What's a few hours lost?  
"Oh, K-Chan!!"  
Kirin turned and looked at Yume. "Why are you so...?"  
"I couldn't help over hearing you were tired so...how about I handle Raiden while you and Heero go back into the bushes and to your mating ground and make PUPPIES?"  
"WHAT?!"  
Yume laughed and for one moment, forgot all about Relena in her potato sack clothes. "You know...the equivalent of babies? Puppies! Heero's a wolf and all so...you're bound to have puppies. Or would you call them Elven Puppies...?"  
Relena was running in circles which then prompted frantic screams form both Dorothy and Treize who- even though they were hanging upside down from a tree, were yelling out different directions to the unfortunate Queen.  
Kirin, was slightly disturbed that one, she just had sex with Heero- though he's 'permanently' half-wolf; two, she's enjoying her close relationship with Heero's tail, and three...PUPPIES?  
Heero was beside Kirin, wincing as Kirin's razor sharp nails dig into his poor tail. He winced, while trying hard not to bite his lover. "K-Kirin...my tail..."  
"I'm an Elf Princess for crying out loud! I've fought in wars and killed men who dared to oppose me! I'm not some Elf who sleeps around! I don't have sex with the first thing I see! I have morals!"  
Heero heard the last part of Kirin's declaration and decided to glare at her. That's what he was to her? A THING? "Hn."  
"Oh, Heero!" Kirin turned, dropping the mangled tail. "I didn't mean you! The sex was incredible!"  
" 'Sex' is too primal. I prefer love-making. And I agree...it was incredible." Heero said solemnly.  
Kirin turned beet red. "Yes...you're an incredible lover, Heero."  
Heero raised an eyebrow just as Kirin took back his tail and began petting at a soothing and calming manner. It was apparent Heero was turned on. His right leg began to thump the ground.  
"I've got you!" Relena cried, grabbing onto Heero.  
"Omae o Korosu!" Heero yelled. He began to shake Relena off like he would shake his fur...that is...if he had any.  
Kirin began to advance on Relena, swearing to get her for attacking HER Heero! A glint of metal showed in the dawning sky. A sword flew into the air, striking Kirin in the stomach. Relena gave a triumphant cry and pulled Heero away, lost to watching his lover being impaled.  
Yume, unaware of what had just happened, screamed, chorused by a mournful wolf-cry. "KIRIN!!" 


End file.
